New start
by mamika
Summary: Kurogane have to move into a new city and start at new school. the very first day the blond guy sitting behind offers to show him around. will this be really a new start for Kurogane? read and fai out! AU, kurofai
1. Chapter 1

HI! I know, I did start new story! I don't know what all will happen, but in case you like this, you can thank ChouRan for this, because it was (s)he (sorry, I don't know!) who asked me to write more kurofai. in case you don't like it, then you can thank me for coming up with this ;)  
but now, on with the story!

* * *

New start

He was standing in front of the class with arms crossed despite the teachers frowns.

"This is Kurogane Suwa, our new student. He has just moved here, so I hope you all will treat him kindly and help him get adjusted here" the teacher said, now smiling to the class. He received another slight frown when the teacher turned to him and said "we have made a room for you, you can have that desk in the middle of this line" and he was pointed to the row next to wall.

He was satisfied with his place. There wasn't people all around him. The only better spot would have been on the back, preferably on the corner. But one can't have all. So he walked to his place and flopped down, dropping his bag on the floor next to his legs.

"We hold our bags hanging on the backrest. That way they aren't anyone's way when teacher walks around." a voice said behind him.

He turned to glare the speaker, seeing a blond thin boy smiling at him and leaning towards him.

"Fai is right Kurogane, please replace your bag"

he rolled his eyes and sighed but did indeed move his bag. This was a stupid school. It was harder now to get to the bag and why would it be less in the way like this? If someone wanted to walk between the desks the bags would be in the way now too. Even more so, because they were bulging out, whereas if it would be on the floor the desk would protect it.

He was already annoyed and he had been here for like fifteen minutes, a bit early so the teacher had had time to explain the main procedures and customs.

And to be sewerly reminded that they would not allow any misbehavior here. He slouched lower on his chair. He had been picked and provoked in his previous school and surprise surprise when he had finally answered back according to what they deserved he had been kicked out of the school, labeled as bully. Just because he would not allow anyone walk over him. Treat others like they treat you. So, when he was met with bastards he would give them a lesson. And maybe they will grow into a better people.

And his parents had been so pissed. Claiming that he should have known better and why didn't he just report about the others to teachers or some other adult. Like they would have done anything. He had heard enough of all those teased ones that after snitching had even more troubles with the bullies and that they eventually had to move elsewhere and start over. He had decided not to let it happen to him but here he was anyway. But if he would have to choose again, he would still beat the crap out of those idiots. Suit them right.

His reminiscing was disturbed by a peace of paper that was tossed to his desk

_^Hi_

_I'm Fai, nice to meet you. Where have you moved? I live in the outskirts of city in a block of flats.^_

He stared at the curly handwriting a moment. Then he realized this was from the guy sitting behind him. But why the hell did he need to know where he lived? Nor why would he need to know where the blond lived? He grumbled the paper and put it to the side. Whatever the teacher had already started the lesson. Lucky him he had not had any problems with studies so he ha managed to keep up with the lessons even during the moves.

Some time later another note came

_^I see you aren't fond of writing notes during lesson but that was still a bit rude. I was just wandering if we have the same route to school. Then we could walk out together and I could also show you around.^_

He sighed. And glanced over his shoulder to see the blond smiling at him brightly. He turned back front and tapped his pen. He wasn't exactly interested to hang around but he wouldn't mind seeing the city a bit. Right now he only knew where was the closest grocery store from his home and how to get to school. But he wasn't thrilled to meet knew people. He hadn't been an outgoing one before and after the fight he had grew even more shelled. His previous mates had backed out on him when he would have needed them to admit that they knew he had been picked already a while and that he was just defending himself.

But it would take less time if he didn't need to find everything himself. So maybe just once he would accept this invitation. And so he scribbled

**^Fine. I need to find a bookstore, library and gym.^ **

he tossed the paper to the blond's desk and heard a little happy squeal. It made him frown. Why was the blond so happy that he just returned a note? He could not know that he had agreed to go with him.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he tensed up, aiming a reflexive glare to the intruder of his personal space. The blond, Fai was it? Was a little taken aback by his expression but quickly pulled the smile back and showed him a thumps up. So that settled it, they would hit the city after school. He wondered if his parents would complain about it, but probably they would be just happy that he was now meeting new people.

Not like he was happy with the situation. He had liked his life in their city and he had had friends to hang with. Or so he had thought. People are untrustworthy. But he did understand his parents too, it was hard for them to look for new jobs and settling in too. But they couldn't stay there longer, it would have just ended even more badly. And now they were living in a better neighborhood too, in hopes that would prevent things going so bad again.

He briefly closed his eyes. He just wished that things would get less complicated and that he could leave his past behind him for good.

* * *

so that was the first chapter. any thoughts? Reviews? thought in reviews? may it be this or that way, I do hope you are thinking something because otherwise the future of mankind is rather sad. or thoughtless at least...


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the long wait. and thanks for reviewing ChouRan! it's so short again, but I tried to make even something little happening there. but my wrist hurts. so there didn't happen more. don't let me hold you longer and read the chap

* * *

Chapter "

Throughout the day he had been followed by that blond who just kept chatting with him despite his lack of answers. He would have been suspicious about Fai's motives, in case he had somehow been traced by his bullies and Fai was their sidekick, if Fai would have been any brighter. Or normal. The guy just smiled no matter what happened and what was said, even though he could tell the smile didn't reach his eyes. He didn't know the blond at all but still it was clear that if the smile was that bright, there should have been some happiness or joy or some warmth emitting from the blue orbs.

So he let the blond tail after him albeit he had decided not to get close to anyone anymore. He had already dismissed the calls of his old friends. He would not have any dealings with unhonored people like that. During the lunch break Fai did leave his side and went to sit with other people. He watched their eating, how the blond smiled both ways and they all laughed occasionally. And yet he couldn't see the blond being really happy. Sure, he seemed like he was, but he could tell better. Even though he couldn't tell why he was so sure about it. Like hearing his thoughts the blond looked at his direction. There was a small surprised looked in the blue eyes, and then there was a smile only for him. It didn't last long, but he was taken aback by it. When the blond concentrated back to his friends he let his breath out. Now he was certain. Because he had seen that spark in the blue eyes. Which meant that for some reason Fai had been happy that he had been looking at him, and that indeed the blond was faking his smiles.

He frowned. Even so, it was not his business. He finished his lunch and headed out. From the corner of his eyes he noticed that Fai was looking him too but this time doing it indirectly too. He tore his gaze away he would not be dragged into someone else's problems.

The school was over and the blond was tagging along again.

"So Kuro-nee, how do you like the school?"

he shrugged

"fine" he grunted. They walked on in silence. Then the blond asked

"Where are we going?"

he glanced at the blond. The blond looked at him with that damn fake smile. It annoyed him suddenly so much. And his stare turned into a glare

"Nowhere. I'm going home, you can go wherever you want"

there was a brief hurt in the blue eyes, but it too was swallowed by the smile

"I see. Kuro-pin is tired after first day in new place. Not to worry, I can show you around some other time, okay?"

"My name is Kurogane you idiot." he growled. The blond opened his mouth to say something but he didn't let him "And that smile. Wipe it off."

the blond tilted his head to the side and the light bangs swayed around his pale face

"Why? Everyone loves my smile"

he grabbed Fai's hand and pulled him closer and hissed

"Not everyone. I hate it. I know it's fake."

The blue eyes widened in shock and Fai opened and closed his mouth trying to form some sort of comeback.

"What are you doing?!" an angry voice boomed from their side. They both looked there and there was a teacher approaching them. She wore a black clothes and had a long black hair. She was literally sheathing with rage. "In my school there is no violence" a glare to him "Except maybe from me to a student. I know your record, but I really thought that you would have learned your lesson during your..."

"Shut up!" he snapped. He didn't want that woman to talk about his past "You don't know what you are talking about" he said more calmly and let go of Fai. The blond stepped back and smiled at the woman, careful not to rub his arm even though he knew he had grabbed it rather hard.

"Don't worry miss Yuuko, everything is fine. We were just discussing what places Kuro-pun "he glared the blond who acted like he hadn't noticed it. "wants to see today. You know, he has just moved here, so he doesn't know the places"

the woman glanced between them crossing her hands over her bosom but expression relaxing

"Is that so?" she asked with a smooth voice. Fai nodded happily and gripped his hand in turn

"For sure. He just got excited when I told him that we have the best ice cream bar there is"

"I did not!"

Fai smiled at him mischievously and the woman laughed and let her arms fall down

"Okay. I believe you" the woman looked at him stern in the eye "But you better keep up the good attitude. Have a nice day boys!" she called and started walking away with a wave of her hand.

He rolled his eyes. This place was so odd. Like he would have fallen through a wormhole or something. The blond followed him around like a puppy, and teachers were a mismatch of bastard and nice people.

"Let go" he swatted the blond off of his arm. The blond did so and cocked his head to the side

"So, as a thank you, will you offer me an ice cream?"

his jaw dropped. What the heck goes through that blond head

"C'mon, I did save you a lot of trouble didn't I?"

he rubbed his temple. Getting beaten up is easier to take than this.

"Fine.." he mumbled. Somehow, it seemed like the only thing to do. The blond kyaaed happily and bounced to give him a hug. First he didn't know how to react and by the time he had recovered the blond was already giggling and running away.

"Damn you!" he cursed and chased after the blond. No one could just hug him like that.

* * *

that's that. you liked? at least red? I will say that there is more to his past than I have let on so far. unless you have stayed real alert. I'm bit hesitant will Fai have issues too or will it be just kuro-koi. opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

thanks ChouRan for the review! as a better thank you than just words, here is the new update. and I even managed to figure what's up with Fai, so thanks for the help :) in this chap they see new sides of each others. nice, eh?

* * *

Chapter #

They were walking together and the blond was pointing to buildings and other stuff and telling him all about everything. Needless to say he was not listening. Just nodding occasionally so that the blond wouldn't actually start talking to him but believe that he was paying attention.

He glanced around. They were in the shopping district. And he watched how the blond started heading to somewhere and didn't even look back to see if he was following. He figured this was a perfect moment to disappear. He didn't want to get to know anyone. He was more than fine by himself. He started to walk on the opposite direction from the blond and after a while he was sure that he had indeed managed to get away when he heard running behind him. For a moment his heart beat faster and he tensed up. Who was sneaking up to him. He swirled around fists up and ready to fight.

Fai halted few yards in front of him and looked a bit perplexed. He glanced around and seeing no one else around he calmed down and lowered his hands

"Uh, Kuro-pun is everything okay?"

his brow twitched

"It's Kurogane you idiot." he turned and was about to continue his way when Fai grabbed his hand. Reflexively his other hand shot out and smacked Fai on the chest.

"Ouch" Fai gasped and grimaced while taking a step back and bending over a bit. "Geez." the blond tried to catch a breath. He stood there a bit embarrassed and a bit worried. He had tried to slow it down but it had still been rather hard. He hoped the guy wasn't too hurt. A bit hurt would be okay, maybe then the blond would stop twisting his name. But he didn't need new problems. And his parents would be so pissed. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You okay?"

the blue eyes looked up and there was some tears in the eyes.

"Why did you do that? You knew it was me"

he looked away and crossed his arms

"Don't jump on people."

in the corner of his eyes he saw Fai straightening up still pressing his chest.

"So you are blaming me that you hit me?"

"Well, you could act like normal person and respect others personal space"

the blond mob swung in nods

"I see. Kuro-poi hasn't gotten enough attention as a child and now he is awkward with other people."

"That's not it!" he growled and Fai laughed.

"It's okay Kuro-min, I can play with you!" the blond said cheerily. He rolled his eyes

"I don't want to play with you. At least not before you learn to say my name right"

Fai tilted his head

"Oh, don't be shy Kuro-kuro"

"Am not"

Fai shook his head like he would be the more childish there and sighed, lifting his hands in defeat

"Okay Kuro-pin. As you want. But where were you going?"

he shrugged and now Fai rolled his eyes

"C'mon, you were meant to buy me an ice cream."

"No I wasn't. You came up with it but I never agreed to it."

"But I did save you, right?"

a thick silence. He moved his feet and lowered his arms. He hate to own anything to someone. So he had to buy the damn ice cream.

"Damn." he muttered. There was a small smile on the blond's lips. He sighed and looked straight into the blue eyes "where is this place then?"

Fai squealed and pointed a hand

"Right here." they started walking. "And you did agree to it"

"What?"

"You said fine in the school yard. You remember?"

shit. The blond was right. He rubbed his temple

"You give me a headache."

the blond looked a bit sad. But then he brightened up and raised an index finger

"I bet ice cream will help with that?"

he stared the blond

"You know ice cream can cause headache?"

Fai shook his head

"No, that's brain freeze."

he groaned

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

Fai shrugged.

"Some think that. But my grades are good" Fai looked at him proudly.

"You can get good grates and still flunk life"

the blue eyes flashed in mischief

"So what your grades are? Above or under average?"

he shrugged

"Around it" his grades were a bit down now since he had missed some even though he had studied himself. This school was a bit better than his last one so he was now a bit behind. But he was sure he could fix it soon.

"So you have flunked life?" Fai said amused. He stopped dead on his track. He had not flunked life. Life had flunked him if something. He frowned. No, it was not his fault things had gone as they did... a hand waved in front of his eyes

"Hello? Kuro-kun are you still there?"

he swatted the hand away

"Stupid" he snapped. Fai shrugged

"I don't know if you are."

he smacked a hand to his forehead. This guy was just too much.

"how about I just give you the money and you get the ice cream alone?" he really hoped he could leave. The blond frowned

"That's not good. We were meant to talk over the ice cream and get to know each others."

"I don't want to get to know you. I don't want to get to know anyone"

Fai reached out a hand but didn't dear to touch him again.

"You can't live like that. It's too hard"

he glared

"I'm strong"

Fai shook his head

"No one is that strong. It's not proper life alone. You loose too much that way." there was a sad look in Fai's face. "no matter what the reason someone else is with you, why they need you, it's great to be needed" the blue eyes met his. "I have tried. And I like this life better"

he stared the blond guy.

"Then why can't you smile for real?"

the blond gaped a while and the reaching hand dropped down. The blue eyes looked away.

"Never mind. I don't want ice cream anymore" with that Fai walked past him and kept on walking. He wanted to call after the blond but his pride didn't let him. He had no idea how he would get home from here. But now he just had to find his way alone. No big deal.

He started walking at some direction and found a bookstore on his way. From there he bought the notebooks and other stuff he needed and satisfied continued his journey. He could have asked the shopkeeper for directions but he didn't want to let anyone know where he lived. If he couldn't find home then he would just have to call his parents for advice. But before that he would try his might to find it.

And find it he did. With a relieved sigh he walked more energized when he saw the nearby store. He was nearly there. And without any help. Just like he wanted.

* * *

so, was I right and was it nice? hope so. reviews help finding writing inspiration, so... good week for everyone who read!


	4. Chapter 4

thanks again for the awesome review! I tried to make this interesting chapter, but I don't know if I succeeded. they are here so young and foolish. and rather emotional too. hurting and getting hurt. thank god tomoyo came around. those two just doesn't seem to be able to fix things just by themselves this time around. usually I don't like her around, but...well. friends are always good things.

* * *

Chapter ¤

The next day he went back to school and sat on his place. The first lesson he was rather pleased with the situation since there was no one to send him notes and other ways distracting him from the lesson.

But when the break started Fai stormed away from behind him and acted like he didn't exist. He just shrugged, that was fine by him, it wasn't him who had yearned company. The next lesson instead of being air to the blond he could feel ice daggers being stared at his back. And it made him a bit uneasy. He hadn't meant to make the blond angry, only to make him leave. Or shut up. Not like he cared why the other couldn't or wouldn't smile for real.

He grew irritated and by the time of lunch he was glaring back to Fai whenever their eyes met.

He was sitting at the end of a table and eating his lunch when someone sat opposite of him. He knew it wasn't the blond since they continued to occasionally exchange glares through the room.

"Hi" a girl's voice said. He just glanced the girl, who had long black hair and was rather short. To his disturbance she reminded a bit of his mother. The girl smiled at him and continued talking.

"you must be the knew student, right?" he just nodded. No reason to deny it. And the girl seemed rather harmless and more normal than the blond. And when talking of the devil, the blond looked at his direction and seeing the girl next to him the blond frowned. He grinned, it was great to annoy the blond for a change.

"I'm Tomoyo."

"Kurogane" he said back and wiped the grin away. The girl nodded towards Fai

"You have made an impression. I have never seen him showing negative emotions towards anyone. What did you do?"

he shrugged.

"Nothing much"

the girl tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm." the girl looked at Fai for a while in thought. When Fai looked towards them again she waved him a bit. Fai gave her a smile and glared him once more before turning back to his table. He growled. The blond was such and asshole. He wasn't the one who caused headache and talked to no end.

"You know he is an orphan?"

he looked at the girl curious

"No, I didn't. He didn't actually tell me anything about himself"

the girl gave a dry laugh.

"That's normal for him. I live in the same neighborhood so I know this much about him, but he hasn't told anything about his live in the orphanage or his previous family. But he is sweet. Too kind even. He always try so much to help and please everyone." the girl shook his head. "Until you came around that is. I really am surprised to see how much he seems to hate you. It's rather funny" the girl smiled brightly and he rolled his eyes. Great. Another loony. Like that annoying blond wasn't enough. He send one more glare to the blond and the girl opposite him broke out laughing. So he sent one death glare for her too.

"What's so amusing?" he snarled. The girl shook her head cheerily

"Nothing much. I just can't wait to see what you two will do next"

"I don't want to have anything more to do with him." he spat and poked his food.

The girl sighed

"That much anger cannot be good for you." then she grinned "Besides, if that's true, why are you spending so much time glaring him and paying attention? Don't try to lie, I know you came this spot just so you could glare him back."

"I did not!"

she laughed again

"Yes you did. He was here first."

he was silent and decided to ignore the girl. Maybe she would be that much more normal than Fai and actually go away. She sat there and ate her salad. When she was nearly done she talked again.

"Don't get me wrong. I am on your side. He needs to let out some of his steam too. He has been holding everything in for too long" the girl locked eyes with him and he saw the sadness and determination in her eyes "You can help him. I see you have already started it. And he can help you too. You need some friends anyway." she stood up ad gathered her tray. "Well, of course you have me now too."

"We are not friends" he said

"But I am your friend. And I'm sure you will consider me as your friend sooner or later."

with a joyful bye she left him sit there alone. He munched in deep thought and stole a look at the blond. There he as faking a smile and laughing airily at some of his friend's joke. But he was sure the smile still did not reach his eyes. He shook his head. The girl had disturbed him. He couldn't help but to be a little curious about his past. Even though he knew that pasts should be left behind. But he also knew that pasts could come haunting. He sighed and run a hand through his hair. God damn it. Was he really planning on apologizing to the blond? But he better leave that for tomorrow and be sure he wanted it.

The rest of the day he spent partly listening teachers and partly watching the blond. If the girl was right and there was something dark in the blond's life, then they weren't that different. The blond faked a smile and he pushed everyone around. And it had the same effect. No one was too close to them. He knew he had turned into a rather pessimistic and isolated person, but he thought he had a good reason for it. Even though both him mother he loved and his father he respected had had private talks with him, telling him that he should not push everyone away. That being alone wasn't the right solution. That he would be missing something important if he would live like that.

Watching the blond he couldn't help but think that they had a point. He hadn't seen any problem with being the way he was, but seeing the blond doing similar thing it just seemed so wrong and twisted.

He sighed and scribbled on his notebook. He did a ninja drawing. Eh enjoyed drawing, it calmed his thoughts and relaxed him. Yeah, he should try not to push everyone away. Maybe he would find in here someone worth his trust. He also knew that it would be anything but easy. He had stopped trusting people and had just fed his distrust with every possible occasion. He sighed and colored the ninja's clothes black. It had cool chest armor and sturdy boots made for kicking others. He glanced around. No, he didn't see anyone he would be even distantly interested to hang with. He rolled his eyes to himself. What was he, a girl? Why the hell would he go soft just because there was a girl who claimed to be his friend and because of a crazy blond who couldn't stop pretending. The tip of his pencil broke and he silently cursed.

"What are you doing Kurogane?" the teacher asked standing next to his desk. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized the teacher had been making rounds.

"Nothing much" he mumbled and tried to hide the drawing without being caught. With his luck, he failed of course. The teacher yanked his notebook and looked at the drawing silently for a while.

"Well. I guess that's as good career as any" the teacher said.

"Yeah, in a fantasy world." he heard Fai mumble behind him. The teacher heard it too and said reproachfully

"Fai. I meant drawing. Not being a ninja" the whole room snickered now when they guessed what he must have drawn. He wanted to vanish in thin air. The teacher placed the notebook back onto his desk and said

"You are indeed skilled but focus on the lessons here and do that on your free time, okay?" the teacher talked to him like he would have been five years old. It embarrassed him even more, and Fai had noticed the tone too because he heard muffled giggles behind him.

His hands curled into tight fists when he tried to remain calm. He couldn't afford to cause a fuss here. And his parents would probably kill him for that. They were rather scary when mad. He focused on breathing and tried to zone out all the noises. Yes, the blond was digging his own grave. No, he couldn't shove the blond into it here and now.

He swore he wouldn't draw again at school. And he swore he would not apologize from the blond. He was just like everyone else. Selfish untrustworthy bastard. And stupid one at that.

He sat there fuming the rest of the day and when the school ended he yanked his backpack with him and stomped out, kicking all the cans and other trash on his way. It helped him to vent out some of his anger but not his embarrassment or the slight hurt. He had for short moment thought that the blond wasn't a bad person. Just extremely idiotic. But so he was proven wrong.

* * *

the next chapter. will come when it will come. I can't promise anything because I don't know what will happen in life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again. and thanks. ChouRan, no need to worry, they don't hate each others. hate and love are the same coin, different sides. but so you can relax, here is the next chapter for you :) hope it's good.

* * *

Chapter %

He was walking to school. Third day starting and he was pissed to begin with. He had slept poorly and his shoulders and neck were jammed.

When he reached the class room he flopped down on his desk and rested his head on the table. Wish it would be weekend already. A shadow landed on his face. He figured it was just someone sitting close to him and didn't open his eyes. But the shadow didn't move, so he finally cracked one eye open. It was the girl from yesterday.

"Morning" she said staring at him. "Tired?"

if he hadn't been so tired he would have rolled his eyes. In stead he just closed his eye.

"Clever one aren't you?" he said sarcastically. He heard the girl huff

"What Fai did yesterday wasn't nice but it's no reason to lash out on everyone."

he lifted his head up and stared the girl

"How did you know?"

the girl giggled

"Silly. I am in the same class" he stared the girl stupefied. The girl pointed to the other side of the room "I sit there."

"Oh" a silence and the girl kept looking at him amused. "I have been here only few days. I can't notice anything." he defended himself. The girl shook her head

"You didn't care. Usually newcomers try to get friends and get to know his, or hers, classmates."

"I don't need a lecture" he growled

"But I think you do. At this rate, you will be left out. You know Fai is rather popular even though he doesn't let anyone close. When everyone else realize you two are fighting they will start teasing you too."

he looked away. He would not make friends just so some jerks wouldn't make fun of him. The girl sounded sad when she continued.

"I can tell you can fight. And I bet it has something to do with you coming here"

he glared the girl

"I am not a bad guy"

the girl smiled sadly

"I believe that. But you are too defiant. My sister used to be like that too, but thank god she grew out of it." the girl leaned down so their faces weren't far apart and she whispered "Not all are out here to get you. I'm here to help" she straightened up. "I'm going to talk to Fai next. So, in the lunch break, safe a few seats close to you so we can try patching things up"

he looked her suspiciously

"Why are you doing this?"

she shrugged

"Because you remind me of my sister. And I really care for Fai."

the girl went to her seat and soon Fai came and the teacher right behind him. The blond walked past him like he didn't exist but he wasn't paying ay attention. He was looking the girl who stared Fai. He knew that look. The girl had a crush on Fai. That would explain why she would go all this way to stop their fight. The teacher called the lesson to begin and he decided that if the blond would act civilized he would do it too.

The lunch break came again and this time he went there among the first people so he could have the seats. He went to a one round four people table near the window and sat there. He left his back on other chair and glared everyone who even dared to try approach his table.

The girl and Fai came in a while later and Fai didn't look too pleased. He grinned to himself, apparently the girl had given the blond quite a lecture. The girl looked around after getting her lunch and seeing him see waved at him. He gave a slight nod back and the girl beamed a smile to him before turning to Fai who came after her. Whatever the girl said it made the blond frown.

The two headed to the table and he took the bag off of the chair.

"Hi Kurogane" the girl said.

"Hi" he grunted back glancing Fai. The girl looked at Fai too and pocked him to the side.

"Hi Kurogane" the blond said rather coldly. He lifted an eyebrow

"So you do know my name and how to say it correctly"

the blond sighed

"Of course. It's not hard. It was just funny how you got so angry about it."

he frowned and was about to comment back when the girl, having put her tray on the table, lifted her hands.

"Guys, guys. Didn't I already told you too to act properly"

he shrugged and Fai nodded. The two sat down and they all munched their food in silence.

When it just continued the girl sighed.

"This is not working. So that you too can talk more freely, I will move to the next table. But I will be watching you. So no yelling, okay"

he snorted and the blond looked the girl

"But Tomoyo..." the girl lifted her hand and silenced Fai just like that. He wanted to learn to do that too.

"No. you stay." the girl smiled at him "Don't let him get to you. His tongue is just a bit too fast for his own good" he smirked at that and Fai blushed slightly

"You are horrible" the girl just grinned evilly

"I know. And you better not forget it" the girl laughed and walked away.

The were silent for a while, neither eating or looking each others.

"You overreacted" he finally said.

"You went into personal things"

he lifted an eyebrow and looked at the blond who was staring intently his plate.

"So you admit you don't smile for real?"

the blue eyes looked up and there was a frown

"It's real. I don't know what you are talking about"

he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair

"The one time you smiled for real was when the...principal came to whine"

the white bangs covered Fai's face

"How so?" he barely heard the quietly asked question.

"Because that was the only time it reached your eyes too."

the blond sighed.

"Sorry I made fun of your picture"

his eyebrow twitched recalling it but he forced himself to let it go. After all, the guy was apologizing.

"It was good drawing" the blond continued.

"Whatever" he cut the praising. "It was only a scribble."

"Hyuu! Kuro-pin is modest!"

He groaned

"back with the nicknames?"

"Of course. Kuro-min is anyway much cuter name than Kurogane"

he rolled his eyes

"I'm a guy. I don't need my name to be ´cute´" he spat the last word out in disgust. He didn't want to be anything that could be considered cute.

"Aww" the blond whined "I know Kuro-wan is actually weak for sweet and cute stuff"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked bewildered. The blond was in a totally new level of strangeness. The blond smiled widely and pointed to himself

"Why else would you be so drawn into me?"

he jumped up from his chair.

"The hell?!"

the blond grabbed the tray laughing and dashed away. He cursed and followed suit with his train. Too bad there weren't line in the deposit place so Fai managed to keep his head start.

They run through the hallways all the way to the school yard. He had gotten closer to the blond the whole time, so outdoors Fai zigzagged and dived to avoid being caught. Finally the blond run out of breath and leaned to a wall for support while wheezing for air. He halted next to the guy

"Still think so?"

the blond could hardly chuckle

"Sure. Why else would you chase me this much?"

he pushed the guy against the wall and pinned him there

"Because someone needs to knock some sense into your delusional brain"

the blue eyes just stared at him and the lips were smiling. He ceased the pressure a bit in surprise

"Aren't you scared?" in his old school, even his friends had been a bit terrified at similar situations. Even those he had grew up with. And especially after he had switched to the second school.

But these eyes just looked curious

"Why would I be? I know you wouldn't really hurt me. You too just tend to say the first thing that comes to your mind, right?"

he stepped back

"You are an odd one"

Fai stepped to the side to get more room and gave a flamboyant bow

"Thank you."

"And stupid"

Fai laughed and smiled at him, for real with the blue eyes having dancing sparks in them

"And you are funny".

He grimaced and the blond's smile turned mischievous "And cute"

when he registered what was said the blond was already running away, arms up in the air and Hyuuing and fooling around on the way. He shook his head and begun the chase again. He would not be called cute without any consequences.

* * *

yeah, well, I think if they had met at younger age, they would have been something like this. right?


	6. Chapter 6

sorry about the pause. but I am trying to get a job. and yes, once (if) I get one I won't be able to update quite this often. lucky you there is so many reviewers in this one that I will surely update this first when I get the chance to to write. but these are still worries of the future. here is the new chap and thanks for reviewing ChouRan and great to have you back Guest8! hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

Chapter &

A week had passed since he started at the new school. He was starting to get used to the blond's antics and he didn't mind that the girl sometimes came to eat with them. Yes, he indeed ate with the blond most of the days. Few times he had been in the same table as Fai and his friends, but that had been a bit too much to him. They were way to carefree for his liking.

This was one of the days when they ate in separate tables. He glanced the blond swinging his hands around while telling some out-of-this-world story. They had avoided talking or asking about their pasts and they hadn't really fought after the first time. Of course he still occasionally grew furious to the blond about the constant nicknames and poking and the fact that Fai did not know how to whistle. That itself wasn't a good reason to get pissed but it was that the blond anyway tried to make whistling sounds. Wheet-whoo just happened to sound extremely stupid and annoying. Especially when it came right next to his ear in purposefully high-pitched voice. He wondered that the blond must have some sort of death wish. Or then making him pissed was just so funny. Which he doubted. It must be because of the blond.

"Who are you staring?" the girl's voice asked. He hurriedly looked up to the girl that had come to stand next to him.

"You"

the girl rolled her eyes.

"For real. You know you can be pretty smart ass too?"

"whattaya mean too?" he asked frowning. The girl shrugged

"Never mind"

"probably yourself..." he muttered to himself.

"Hey, don't be rude!" the girl reproached him. He just continued eating like she wasn't there. He heard her gave a very audible sigh "Poor me. After I took all the trouble to come and invite you to my party next Friday and this is the thanks I get."

"And what makes you think I would want to come to your party?" he asked, half curious. Indeed, why would he want to go to a girl's party? When the girl wore all kind of frilly and girly clothing, it was only natural to assume the party would be frilly and boring.

"because it's not a girl party but a real party. There is alcohol included" the girl added with a sly smile. He just stared the girl nonchalantly. "My parent's are away for the weekend and they said I could throw a party. And in case something breaks I have to pay it back to them."

he lifted an eyebrow.

"Sounds like this isn't the first time you throw a party."

the girl smiled

"Nope. So you are coming?" he already opened his mouth to say no. if the blond had taught him anything, it was that with every question considering doing something or going somewhere had to be verbally turned down. Otherwise you'll be dragged to somewhere or forced to do something. He had been in a movie with the blond due to this. The guy had just come to his house, rung the doorbell and told his mother who had opened the door that they had agreed to go see a movie and that he had now come to show the way. Of course once his mother heard this she had been thrilled and there had been no way he had been able to decline. But the girl just swirled around and started skidding to someone else to make them come too. He sighed. Why was he surrounded by morons?

Usually they weren't much in contact in normal breaks but he was by himself doing something and Fai fooling with his friends. But this time the blond came to him

"Hi."

"Hn" he answered and put his Nintendo away.

"Tomoyo said you would be coming to the party?"

he shook his head.

"I didn't agree to it. Are you going?"

the blond looked away

"Dunno. I don't usually go to those, since Ashura doesn't really like 'kids drinking' as he calls it."

"Ashura?" he asked. Fai looked at him.

"My guardian. Father if you will"

he nodded, he recalled what Tomoyo had told him about Fai. But this was the first time the blond had mentioned his home or family.

"But you think of going this time?"

the blond grinned like a Cheshire cat

"Well, once in a while is not bad. And I figured it would be nice seeing you wasted."

he rolled his eyes

"Idiot. I don't get wasted easily. And I have no plans doing it with a bunch of strangers."

Fai sighed exaggeratedly and shook the blond mob of his

"You know, they wouldn't be strangers if you made any effort to get to know them. You know, you are getting rather famous. Girls think you look hot and you just are too mysterious."

he lifted an eyebrow

"How do you know?"

the blond winked

"I can see it". He frowned and Fai continued "that you are hot"

he felt his cheeks burn up and jumped to his feet, glaring down at the slightly shorter male.

"Am not" he snarled to Fai, forcing his blood to go somewhere else than his face. Fai just giggled and petted his cheeks.

"Aww, Kuro-pin is so shy!" the blond said and pranced away from him "so cute!"

the blond didn't quite manage to avoid his grab and he took a secure hold of the blond's upper arm.

"Ouch, Kuro-pui that hurts!" the blond claimed squirming in his hold. He just snorted.

"Yeah, right." he leaned closer so they were face to face with only a little air between them "This had better be the last time you call me cute, okay" he stared at the wide blue orbs and watched how Fai slowly and silently nodded. "Good" he said and let the go of the arm. Immediately Fai took a step back and hid his face behind a curtain of soft hair. He was already worried that he had gone too far and that now the blond would steer away from him from now on. For some reason the idea was hurtful even though he couldn't say why. He was just about to say whatever to make the blond cheer up when the head rose and the blue eyes were visible again- with a glint of mischief in them. He swallowed. He was sure that somehow going to regret telling the blond to behave like a normal human. And right he was

"Good thing I can still write that you are cute" the smile was 100% real. Out of the two of them, he was not the one who was cute."And thinking better of it, I can sing it too!"

and then the blond started to sing as loud as he could

"Kuro-puu is cuute~"

he face palmed

"Stop" he said through his hand. Fai ignored him and continued to sing it. Or rather shout it. People around them were looking perplexed and confused but some just shrugged. He figured those were the ones who knew Fai better. That this was his normal behavior. Fai didn't react to his plea and just chanted louder. "Fai!" he finally snapped and scowled to the blond who was silenced by the yell. The blond's mouth was still open and the blue eyes just stared him in amazement. He run a hand through his hair and sighed. Finally quiet.

"You actually do know my name" Fai muttered still staring at him. He looked back into the deep blue eyes

"Of course. Not everyone is as scatterbrain as you are"

Fai shook his head so the blond locks swung around.

"But you don't use it. I think that was the second time you have called me by my name"

he snorted

"You are the one who doesn't use real names"

the blond huffed and crossed his arms. So not threatening.

"but you have just called me an idiot. Or fool. Or moron. Along that line"

"Well, that's just because you are"

"As much as you are Kuro-pun"

"Am not"

the blond rolled his eyes and changed the subject

"So, are you coming?"

"Don't think so" he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Even though if he wouldn't have been so withdrawn with everyone. Fai pouted

"you should come. Please come" the blond pleaded with eyes wide. The guy had no idea that he wasn't into puppy faces.

"Nope"

the blond was silent a while, biting his lips and thinking hard. Then there came the scheming glint into the blue eyes. The blond gave out an exaggerated sad sigh

"Too bad. I was so sure it could have been fun. But don't worry, I understand that you are afraid that everyone would laugh at you once I drink you under the table."

"You couldn't do that. No worries there"

the blond looked down on him

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry, I will keep your secret. "

the blond's smile was infuriating. Not because it was fake but because it was so sneering and pretending to know it all. He knew he shouldn't fall for this trap but he realized that if he would let the blond go to the party alone, he could tell all kind of ridiculous and false reasons why he wasn't there. And he would not let that happen. So he straightened his back and looked Fai straight in the eyes

"Fine. I'll come." he was so close to saying 'just so you won't embarrass me with your stories' but managed to bite his tongue before they slipped out. That would have just given the blond ideas how to make the party 'funnier'.

Fai kyaaed and clapped his hands together

"Great! Let's go there together, so you won't get lost, okay"

he nodded silently and the blond smiled and skidded away, probably to tell Tomoyo that they both would be coming. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It would be a long evening. But hopefully the booze would be good enough. He would love to see Fai the next day with a horrible hangover. The idea made him grin and he decided not to think more about it. It would be as bad as it would be.

* * *

I think the next chap will be about the party. and unless things take totally unforeseen turn, Kurogane will finally talk about his past. we'll have to wait and see if it really happens... reviews are valued and appreciated. thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

sorry all doesn't go as I said yesterday. but they decided to do things differently, and I don't have time to write it longer right now, since I have a job interview in an hour, but I figured you would like it if you anyway got something to read. I hope I am right. have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter /

It was Friday and school had just ended. He was walking out of the building with the blond who was excitedly talking and swinging his hands around. His was partially worried that Fai would hit someone on the way but it wasn't really his business. Besides with the blond's happy-go-luck attitude even if he would smack someone he would be forgiven soon.

"So, how about I come at your place around eight?"

he shrugged

"Whatever"

the blond tilted his head and stepped in front of him, walking backwards. And they were in the stairs at the moment. He was really amazed that Fai didn't injure himself on frequent basis

"Were your parents okay with you going too a party?" Fai knew that much that he had been in bad terms with the people in his old school. But that had been all that he had let the blond dig out of him. He grimaced a bit.

"I actually didn't tell them. I said I would visit your place."

for a moment the blond looked stunned but with a shake of a head it was gone.

"I never thought you would lie to them..."

he stopped and scratched the back of his head and Fai stopped in front of him, looking curious.

"Actually.." he started, not sure how he should continue. But he knew he couldn't exactly go back home in the middle of the night reeking alcohol. The blond looked at him intently, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. "I was thinking..." he noticed there was a little twitch in the corner of Fai's lips. He frowned but tried to ignore it. Damn the blond for enjoying this. He cleared his throat and glared the blond "Can I stay at your place for the night?"

the blond chuckled

"You should have asked that in advance, don't you think?"

he felt stupid but tried to hide it

"Well, I was hoping I would have found some other way. Since I don't really want to stay at your place"

Fai lifted an eyebrow and looked like he was having way too much fun.

"Oh? I just thought you could come, but since you don't want to, I guess you have something else in mind"

they stared each others for a long while. He was trying to force the blond to just let it go and say that he was welcome, but Fai was just grinning at him like a king of the world. Finally he sighed and was just about to say he wanted to go to Fai's place when an idea hit him.

"I guess I can't go to the party then. I don't care to get chewed out for it."

Fai's expression fell and the blond stepped forward and grabbed his hand

"No, you have to come. It won't be any fun without you! How can I then draw whiskers on you once you pass out?"

his victorious grin turned into a frown.

"Why the hell would you draw whiskers on me?"

"Because they would fit Kuro-wan!"

"idiot" he stated and swung a hand towards Fai's head. The blond ducked it easily and as soon as the blond was straight again he said

"It's okay, you can come to my place. I already had asked Ashura if I could bring a friend back with me. And he was fine with it, he would like to see what kind of friends I have" the blond face went strict and Fai waved a finger at him "So remember to behave well."

he snorted

"I am not the one who has troubles acting properly"

"Is that really so?" Fai said seriously and his mood plummeted. The blond had stepped across a line. And the blond seemed to realize it too because his blue eyes looked very apologetic and he said quietly

"Sorry"

he shrugged, trying to put it all behind them.

"Never mind" he just said. Then he smirked "That just proved that you are the one who has issues in behaving properly"

Fai smiled at him and then they went their separate ways home.

And indeed at eight Fai was there ringing his doorbell. He had been expecting it and grabbed his bag and walked out of the door

"Have fun!" his parents called after him

"Yeah" he said and closed the door. The blue eyes looked at him

"Ready?"

"Why else would I have come out?"

the blond shrugged

"to tell me to wait a bit?"

he rolled his eyes

"You ever tire of being an idiot?"

Fai shook his head

"You tire of being a killjoy?

He lifted an eyebrow

"Really? How come I still seem to be able to provide you so much fun?"

Fai giggled

"That's just because I am just so warm and happy person"

they were now walking side by side and he looked the blond in the corner of his eye. Fai stared a head of them, small and meaningless smile spread over his lips.

"Happy you say.." he muttered to himself but the blond heard it anyway.

"As much as possible Kuro-koi" he noticed the tenseness in Fai's facial muscles and decided to change the subject. Even if it meant being ridiculed by the blond. Earlier that the day the situation had been reversed and Fai had been rather polite with it. So he should return the favor. But he would not apologize to the loony.

"Decide already. Am I a dog or a wish?"

Fai looked at him surprised

"you are multitalent. Of course"

they talked about random stuff all the way to Tomoyo's place.

"Huge" he said. Fai nodded, looking at the two-store house.

"Her Family runs a huge business. They have their own own clothes and electron mark.

"That's why she always have different clothing" he realized. Fai looked at him with a hint of frown.

"You really pay attention to her?"

he shrugged

"More like she keeps paying attention to me" the slight frown didn't disappear from the blond's face "What's the matter?" he asked. Fai would be a pain if he would be in a sour mood during the party. The blond shrugged

"Nothing. Just thinking" the blond started heading to the door and he followed, staring the blond. What was his issue this time? Was he jealous of the girl? He felt oddly uneasy about it. Sure Fai had the right to have other friends and why not date someone, but he just resented the idea that he would have to see it at school. Or free time. Or ever. He shook his head fiercely. What the hell was he thinking. It had nothing to do to him if Fai dated. He decided to get a drink. That would stop him from thinking about things for sure. He should just relax and try to have a good time.

"Hi guys!" Tomoyo came running to them once they had entered the house and found the living room. "Welcome!" the girl jumped on him and hugged him hard, nearly knocking air out of him. He took a hold of the girl's shoulders in a gentle attempt to stop Tomoyo from choking him. He felt eyes on him and turning his head he saw Fai staring them, and if he was able to read the blond at all, he looked hurt and accusing. Wow, was Fai that much into the girl. He carefully pushed the girl away from him, and she smiled at him and turned to Fai, giving him similar hug. Fai squeezed her back just as hard according to the gasp that escaped her. When they let go of each others Fai smiled at her and she laughed.

"Good to have you here. The party is just getting started." there were some of people already dancing. " there is snacks on the tables on the sides, and some juice and soda for the non-alcohol people"

"And?" he asked, waiting to hear where he could finally get a drink. He hadn't drank in ages. He just hoped he could still hold his liquor. Tomoyo shook her head amused

"in the kitchen. You drunkie"

he shrugged

"Everyone in their stile" Fai nodded at his words.'

"And we have a competition too."

the girl brightened up

"Really?"

they both nodded.

"I will show him what drinking really means" he said and glanced at Fai.

"be careful" the girl said "Fai here is rather good at it" Fai gave a deep bow.

"Just trying my best ma'am"

the girl laughed and waved at them

"Kitchen's there. I hope you have fun. I'll come check up on you at some point" the girl winked at them and went to talk to some other who just came into the room.

"Shall we start then?" he asked Fai, who nodded.

"Ready when you are" the blond said with a serious expression.

There was just regular beer there. And they had now drank five bottles each. So far they had done it in silence because for some reason Fai seemed clamped up. And he knew better than to try to make Fai talk. He would do it if he would feel like it. Or if he got him enough drunk. Which was what he was doing but so far the blond hadn't shown any signs of getting drunk. And he was starting to feel the buzz coming.

Then Tomoyo came to the kitchen. There had been others, but they had just grabbed a bottle and went away again. Perhaps the two of them glaring them had something to do with it. They lifted their eyes to look at the girl who smiled and shook her head

"you are ruining the mood. There were people complaining that they didn't dare to get drinks because there were hostile people here."

he felt a little embarrassed but Fai wasn't affected at all.

"We area just focusing on our match" the blond said and took a swing from his bottle.

"Who is leading?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tie" they said in unison. The girl sighed and cheered up then

"Does one of you want to come to dance with me?"

Fai quickly glanced him before smiling to Tomoyo

"I would love to" the girl smiled happily and the two of them headed away.

He stayed there drinking his bottle and staring at the one Fai had left behind. He was trying to figure out what Fai's expression had held in it when the blond had looked at him. There had been a slight panic in it, like the blond would have been in a hurry to get it first. And he couldn't understand it. Tomoyo felt like a kid sister to him. And he wasn't into frilly girls anyway. Fai had no reason to fear he would take her from him. And besides, the girl liked Fai. So if Fai liked her, why wouldn't he just make a move at it. He gritted his teeth. He still didn't like the idea and to wash it away, he drank the rest of his bottle.

"Idiot" he muttered. He stared darkly at Fai's bottle.

Without thinking much about it, he reached out his hand and took Fai's half empty bottle from the blond's side of kitchen table and took sip out of it.

"Hey, that's my bottle!" he heard a yell at the door, and turned his head to look at the blond who had just come back with Tomoyo behind him.

"So? You left it unguarded" he said and took another mouthful. Fai tried to grab it from him but he moved the bottle out of the way and Fai collided to his shoulder

"Ouch. Behave yourself" the blond said and swatted him at the back of his head. He glared Fai back

"You behave yourself" he said back and moved to drink more from the bottle. Fai tried to stop him and managed to grab the bottle. They struggled a while with it, and when in heat of struggles Fai lost his balance and fell on him, and trying to keep from falling Fai wrapped his hands around his neck. The result was that the chair he was sitting tilted and they both crashed down, he on the bottom and Fai on top of him.

The blond laid there a moment to catch his breath and then shakily got up to his arms and looked down on him.

"Careful Kuro-kuro, or you'll break something."

he stared up at the blue eyes.

"I wasn't the one who knocked the chair down. You should be grateful that I I softened your fall"

Fai smiled mischievously

"Right, of course my mighty ninja. Do you want a kiss as a reward?"

Fai already leaned down and he blushed hard.

"I want you to get off of me!" he said and pushed the blond off of him with one hand. And sat up. He glanced at his other hand. The bottle was miraculously intact. He brought it to his lips when Fai yanked the bottle from him and scurried away

"Mine" Fai said and hugged the bottle. He grunted and stood up, now looking down on the blond.

"I don't need your bottle anyway." he stated.

"I wonder what you two would do if you drank any more of that..."

their heads snapped towards the door. They had completely forgotten Tomoyo. He pointed towards Fai.

"he would probably start meowing."

Fai who had now finished the bottle stood up too and pointed a finger at him

"And you would..." they all waited for Fai to finish his sentence but after a while the blond shrugged "I don't know" the blue eyes pierced him "What would you do?"

He grinned

"win the competition"

before they started their drunken argument again Tomoyo stepped between them and held up her hands.

"I think you have had quite enough. You have been drowning that stuff rather fast. I think you should do something else for a while. Go get fresh or something. But if you keep this up, I have to send you two home, hear me?"

they glanced each others and nodded.

"Good" Tomoyo turned around ready to leave the kitchen. "Fai knows how to get to the backyard"

then they were alone again.

"shall we go then?" Fai suggested. He shrugged and nodded

"Yeah. Show the way"

he followed Fai outside and breathed deep the night air. He liked darkness and night.

"Do you like her?" Fai suddenly asked, and it took a moment for him to register the question. And then he didn't know what the blond meant with that so he just stood there staring the blond who was staring somewhere far off. And when the blond turned to him. There was the most forced smile he had ever seen on Fai. But there was a tear falling from his eye. His brain was officially shut down, whether it was of the beer or because of the situation, he didn't know. But he felt that he shouldn't just let the blond cry like that.

"Idiot" he muttered and stepping closer hugged the blond. At first Fai was too shocked to move, just stiffly stood between his arms, but slowly the slender body relaxed and Fai leaned to him.

And there they stood in silence.

* * *

and thanks ChouRan for the review again! and the good luck wishes. later!


	8. Chapter 8

sorry that this chapter neither tells the tale of Kurogane. but they are getting there. in a bit drunken, but at least some sort of sense making way. thanks again ChouRan for the review, and I did get the job :) starting next weeks Wednesday. I still should have some time to write, so this won't be in hiatus or anything. just not updated everyday. unless of course I managed to finish this off before it, but I don't know what those two have in mind for the future.  
about the chapter, sorry if it seems to lack everything. I really wanted to write it, but I just donated some blood, am a little dizzy, so I didn't really want to make them reveal their pasts since I would probably accidentally mess them up somehow.  
but. I hope you get at least little enjoyment from reading this little chap.

* * *

Chapter (

He yawned and leaned his head on top of Fai's soft blond head. They had stood like this already for a while and he was getting sleepy. He wasn't going to admit it, but all the beer had actually had an effect on him. And on the blond too. Why else, or rather how else, would he be this open to show his emotions. But he was so close to dozing of here when the warm body was just pressing against him and Fai clung to his shirt. So he had to speak up

"You finished?"

the blond shook his head but pulled away anyway. Fai wiped his cheeks dry.

"You mind deciding one way or the other?" he continued. The blond was a mess as usual. And his question made Fai giggle. Which looked really odd when his eyes were puffed and cheeks were wet, and still he was laughing. He sighed "You know you are totally messed up?" the blue eyes sparkled even in the dark.

"I used to be just fine. Then you had to come and change everything."

he frowned

"What are you talking about?"

Fai shrugged and shook his head.

"I didn't get emotionally involved in anything. I may have enjoyed being with people, having fun with them, but I didn't care who they were. I didn't want to get to know them." the blond looked serious. "but even though you were a bastard in the beginning.."

"hey!" he interrupted the blond, a bit offended, but Fai just raised a hand and he let the blond continue now that he was for once talking.

"Despite that, I found I wanted to know more about you." the blond frowned. "But you don't talk much about you"

he snorted

"Neither do you"

Fai lifted his shoulders up and held them there a moment before dropping them down with a deep sigh

"Well, I haven't want to heard about others life, so I haven't talked about mine. Besides, I don't have much to tell"

He lifted an eyebrow in disbelief

"Sure. And I am the king of Kongo"

the blond chuckled but then suddenly went serious and grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye

"Your Highness, why have you granted me the honor of coming here?"

"You mean this party?"

the blond shook his head furiously.

"No you silly. To my school. This city."

he swatted the blond's hands away.

"You are drunk."

"Only a bit Kuro-myu"

he narrowed his eyes

"A lot. No way else would you be talking this freely with me"

"it only gives me courage to talk to you. Not clouds my judgment."

he wasn't buying that. And it must have showed because the blond slumped and crouched down.

"You don't trust me" Fai muttered sadly

he sighed

"I don't trust anyone" he said through gritted teeth. He wasn't exactly thrilled to tell Fai about his past. Especially since the blond was wasted. He didn't want to say the same things again later. The blond looked up at him

"Why not?"

he crossed his arms and looked at the sky

"Because"

Fai reached out a hand and yanked his pant leg

"Has it something to do with why you switched school in the middle of semester?"

he glanced down. The blond's brains were working surprisingly well.

"Yeah"'

with his other hand the blond grabbed his other pant leg, now holding tightly on him. It looked weird, Fai crouching at his knees and looking up at him, ready to take in every word he would say. It made him feel really uneasy

"Get up" he grunted. And Fai obeyed, taking support and dragging himself up by his pants.

When they were both standing again he looked Fai in the eyes. They looked rather clear, maybe the blond was just in a little buzz like himself. He hoped so. Since he was actually going to tell Fai about himself. And he expected to hear more about the blond too.

"Well?" Fai asked hopefully. He run a hand through his hair.

"Not here" he retorted. Fai frowned momentarily. Then when realizing he had actually pretty much like promised to talk, the blond clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Awesome!" then the blond tilted his head "Though Tomoyo won't be too happy that we are leaving already"

he snorted sarcastically

"Right. Because we have been such a good guests."

Fai laughed

"You have a point. Let me go find her and tell her that we are leaving."

he agreed

"I'll be here"

Fai waved a finger at him in mock lecturing

"And no running away with someone else"

he didn't even bother to comment that and the blond went back into the house.

He looked at the sky. There wasn't clouds there but there were too much light here to be able to see any starts. He sighed. He had enjoyed looking at the starry sky back at home. It wasn't long before the blond came back out. Running.

"Hurry!" the blond looked partly amused, partly serious "She is following us!"

hearing the girl's voice coming closer, yelling them to stop he dashed after Fai who was heading to the fence and jumped over it with certain ease. He followed suit, hoping the blond knew where he was really heading. He didn't like the idea of triggering some alarms or facing an angry dog. They went through the next yard and again jumped the fence. He was grateful that this was safe neighborhood and had nice and short fences. Otherwise it wold get rather tricky. Fai turned a corner and ran past a house and into the street. Gasping the air the blond called

"We have to get a bit further still, try to keep up"

"You think I can't keep up with you?" he called back. The blond looked over his shoulder

"No, I think you can manage" Fai winked an eye and accelerated. Damn the blond could go fast when there was no obstacles in the way. Like other students like at school.

Out of breath they finally slowed down and halted, bending in half and taking support from knees.

"Geez" he finally managed and wiped his face "Was it really necessary to go all this length?"

Fai, still struggling to breath answered.

"You clearly don't know her. She thought it would be funny to get us really wasted and, knowing her, do something to us that we would surely regret the next day. Or the rest of our lives."

"really?" he asked curious and received and frown from the blond

"So you do like her?"

he rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot. If I did, would I have run away like that?"

the blond stared at him a moment and shrugged

"Really. One time in another party she had drown mustaches and glasses and stuff onto peoples faces who had happened to pass out there. Once she even dressed a guy in a dress and took a picture of him."

he shivered

"Good thing we left in time"

the blond nodded and smiled

"Yes" grabbing his hand Fai turned and dragged him along. "Come now, we are nearly there" the blue eyes bored into his "And then we can finally talk in private."

"What about Ashura?"

Fai shook his head.

"It's fine. He has a night sift, so he won't be back until morning."

"What does he do for living?" he inquired. Fai sighed and gave him a reprimand look

"He is a doctor."

he figured that the tone was Fai's way of saying enough of that. And he let it be. Why the hell would he need to know about Fai's 'dad's' life when he could hear about the blond. He was looking forward to it. Because it had to be something real that caused Fai to be unable to show his real feelings freely.

* * *

so. I won't say anything about what will happen. because I seem to be wrong with my guesses... until next time, take care, have fun! (and review. it's nice. and motivating. and cheap. unless you pay for the use by the minute )


	9. Chapter 9

wow! I am amazed! I had no idea there were so many of you who read! thank you so very much for the reviews! sorry I don't put all your names here, but I am so happy that you like this enough to review! :D so, of course I had to type you guys the next chapter as a token of my gratitude. and here, finally they talk. been waiting for that to happen, I hope it's not a let down to any of you. because I know you have been curious about this

* * *

Chapter )

They walked silently forward. He looked around him, seeing rather nice houses. So this was what this city's suburbia was, eh? He preferred his home more, even though it wasn't this big. But it had good view since it was in the third floor. And it was real, not pretending to be anything better than it was. This here seemed too fancy and shining. He looked at the blond. This area reminded Fai a bit. They both seemed pleasant and happy but in reality there could be all kind of dark things lurking in the corners, hiding behind a mask. As if the blond had felt his stare he looked back at him.

"We are nearly there"

he nodded. He was not drunk, but his feet were a little wobbly. Suddenly Fai grabbed his shoulder and stopped

"Wow. The world spins..." the blond mumbled, eyes wavering.

"Idiot" he said and helped the blond to stay up. Then he smirked "I won"

Fai shook his head and due to it staggered a bit.

"You did not."

"Clearly I did. You can't walk straight, and I drank more than you did"

the blond stared at him a moment and then dismissed it

"Whatever you say Kuro-pun" Fai said nonchalantly. The blond seemed to be deep in thought and then he continued "maybe we could stop for a moment in that park." the blond pointed with a fine finger "and maybe you can already talk there?" Fai looked at him questioningly. He looked at the park. It was just some kids playground. Definitely not in use at this time of day.

"Fine" he grunted "Can you walk?"

"Yes" the blond said and started walking. It wasn't exactly stable looking so he put his hand on Fai's back. "Yay! Kuro-min is so helping!"

he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. It would just encourage the blond.

Fai steered towards a swing set. He was anything but sure that it was good idea to sit in those if the blond was feeling dizzy to begin with. But neither did he care to start arguing about something so small. Besides, the ground below was smooth sand. At worst it would just knock the air out of the blond in case he would fall.

With a sigh the blond sat down and he took the next swing. This was actually better than being in a room. This way they weren't facing each others and it was enough late that it was dim.

Fai swung his legs in the air. He wasn't sure how to start. He slowly blew his lungs empty, clearing his mind and preparing to start at the beginning. And to cut off all that wasn't necessary to understand the big picture.

"So" and then he paused. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened. Not for real, not even to his parents. Or to the police. "The school I started was one of those smaller school in the edge of a town." It disturbed him that the blond had been quiet so long. Usually Fai was always interrupting and asking questions. He glanced at the blond, who was intently staring him, seeing his glance Fai smiled softly. He looked ahead again. "The friends I had were the same I had had my whole life. We grew up in the same neighborhood and played together from the start. Most of us went to the same school." he paused for a breath and scratched his neck, looking up to the sky "at first it was all good, but few years back there started to be some serious bullying. I fought against them, because I wouldn't let anyone walk over me. And I also defended my friends, making sure they didn't get beating, they got to keep their lunch money and so on." he frowned in the memories but kept his voice nonchalant "of course in time that lead to the bullies gang up on me. I got into fights with them, was punished with them since I was causing troubles too. One time the fight was bad and one of them got a concussion." he was getting annoyed again just thinking of it. It had been so unfair "and when the adults got there, everyone involved blamed me, saying I had started it all, having come out of nowhere and started throwing punches."

he fell silent and looked down to the ground, gripping the swing lines with both hands. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his upper arm. He refused to look at Fai

"What about your friends? They must have done something to help"

he shook his head

"No. they were too scared. There were few there who had witnessed the whole thing, but they refused to comment. And when the teacher questioned them, they sold me out just so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of the bullies." he grimaced. He felt a tight not in his gut. "They said I indeed had started it all and that the gang hadn't even provoked me." he snorted in disgust "So I got all the blame from the fight. I was expelled from the school and got marks in my record."

"I'm sorry for you. That's no way to treat a friend. Especially not a friend like you who has done so much" he detected sympathy and pain, even a hint of anger in the voice. He cut Fai off

"I wasn't done"

"Huh?" the blond said ever so cleverly, craning towards him. He looked at the blond in the eyes

"Didn't you want to know all?"

the blond nodded slowly, a bit hesitantly

"But are you sure you want to tell? I mean, you have been drinking plenty and..."

he got up from his swing and went to stood in front of the blond, staring down

"You want to hear or don't. Don't try to put it on me that you don't want to hear more"

Fai shook his head fiercely

"No, I do want to know. I just don't want you to regret it later"

"It's up to you to be worth being told"

Fai sat in silence for a moment and then nodded.

"Gotcha. I'm all ears"

he crossed his arms and continued

"So I was forced to change school. My parents were mostly on my side when I told them about it, and they decided it should be okay if I just went to the center's bigger school. It was fine by me, since few of my old friends had went there to school. And for a while it was okay. There were bullies there too of course. But it was big enough place that I was mostly left alone. There were few incidents and I got detention and had serious conversations with both the teachers and my parents." he shook his head "but they just refused to hear me out. They kept saying I should keep my head down and not be so violent. But I was just trying to protect myself and my friends. You know what happened next?" he asked bitterly from Fai who shook his head, eyes wide. He chuckled darkly "the word got out and the first bullies heard I was still around. They had issues with me, claiming I had caused them huge problems and that I should pay for them. So the two groups joined forces. And one time when I had left detention I was walking home because it was quicker than wait for the buss that would take me home for an hour." he heard Fai swallow loudly and he narrowed his eyes looking the blond. He was completely trapped in his words, unable to stop listening even though he seemed terrified to the bone. "And they ambushed me. There were too many of them so that I could have gotten away. They surrounded me and dragged me to an alley. Most of them just used their hands and legs but some had baseball bats with them" he snorted in dry amusement "They thought they were some sort of real gangsters." his hands clenched in fists remembering it, even though he was trying to hide the turmoil he felt. "And so they beat me to a pulp. When I didn't come home, my parents started calling around. In the meanwhile someone had found me and I had been taken to a hospital. I was kept unconscious for few days due to some brain swelling. When I came to, I was asked all kind of questions by my parents and police. I heard my friends had yet again refused to defend me and tell how bad the situation had been, and said that at school everything had went well" he fell silent for a moment. Swallowing to wet his throat. In hoarse voice he finished "So I just told everyone I couldn't recall what had happened after leaving school and my parents decided that place wasn't good for me and we moved there. But they weren't exactly happy about the situation." he turned his back on Fai, refusing to look and see pity in his eyes. "so I swore I would not get close to anyone. I would not need friends who would take all the help that was offered and refused to help me in turn. And neither do I want to risk that they following me out here"

he heard a cling from the swings chains and Fai collided to his back, wrapping arms around him and holding him tight.

"I will stand by your side" he heard the blond's muffled voice. He snorted

"Easy to say know. But when push comes to shove, you will bail out too"

Fai pulled away and punched him sharply.

"you are the idiot here. If I say I do something, I will do it no matter what" he turned around and looked at the blond, who was standing there and staring him with a scowl. "I'm nothing like them." there was a twisted smile flashing his lips "I really don't value myself enough to be that selfish"

"Why not?" it was his turn to be curious and worried what kind of horrible things the other had in his life. Fai just shrugged with an air of uninterest

"Because I am not worth it" he still looked questioning and the blond sighed "people don't care about for what I am. They just want me to be what they need." Fai looked him in the eyes and tilted his head to the side, face all serious "so if you need help, I won't hesitate to assist you"

the blond was so serene and certain he found himself believing Fai. It was sad really, he had no troubles believing that the blond didn't care about himself that much. There were too much faked smiles and masks not to believe that Fai thought himself being meaningless and uncared. He didn't know why and how the blond had come to these idiotic conclusions, but he made a promise to himself to do his best to change Fai's perspective.

"I care" he stated boldly. Fai lifted an eyebrow, not buying it

"Didn't you just say you won't get close to anyone ever again"

"And didn't you say earlier that you don't want to get to know people, because you don't want to know their worries and to tell them your worries?"

the blond was silent and tried to stare him down. He just stared back "So we both have been wrong. And I would much rather be with the Fai that is hiding behind the masks and smiles. The real you"

Fai looked sad, the big blue eyes just pools of loneliness

"You say that now, but if you would know me, you wouldn't want to hang around me anymore."

he shook his head

"To begin with, I didn't want to have anything to do with you. You seemed to happy-go-luck, too carefree. Then your acting pissed me of. But lately I have noticed that you have changed. You relax sometimes. You let the mask slip. And I have liked what I have seen and learned."

there was a silence when he let the words sink in. then he said

"And since I have given you the change to prove me wrong, you should give me a change too"

the blond stayed silent a while longer, hiding behind his soft bangs. Then there was a wet chuckle and Fai looked him in the eyes with misty eyes.

"Okay Kuro-chu. It's a deal"

he grinned back to the blond, and he guessed what Fai wanted to do next and opened his arms a bit. With a smile the blond jumped in and hugged him hard. He closed his arms around the blond and held the figure in his arms a second time that night. And he didn't mind it this time either. His shirt got a bit wet, and he figured the blond was crying softly, so he just stood there and massaged the slim back and pressed his cheek against the top of Fai's head. He could wait until the blond was better again.

Fai pulled away a step, hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

"I think I am a bit drunk. You won Kuro-pon!" he shook his head in amusement for the blond's antics.

"So, let's get going again so we can sleep it off"

Fai nodded and stepped away from him, grabbing his hands and pulling him along.

"Okay, full speed ahead!" the blond claimed and dashed on. He had no idea how the other could run this fast when just moments before he had been dizzy. But he still let the blond pull him along, enjoying the cool night air against his cheeks. He had no troubles admitting that already Fai was more important to him than any of his friends had ever been.

* * *

oh, and I am positively surprised you even care about lil' me's doings. also thanks for the congratulations on the job. I am happy about it too :) I'm afraid the next update will have to wait til next week. I hope you still tag along! (and you know what I would like to get. and I really appreciate you for writing one. you certainly make my day better) bis später!


	10. Chapter 10

Longest chapter so far. I'm so proud. thanks again for the great reviews ChouRan and Guest8. I will keep at this, even though my work starts tomorrow o.o sorry though that updates will be further apart. and as for what will happen in the story, I don't know. we'll see what the future holds for us. and I think those two are indeed a bit drunk...

* * *

Chapter !=

They stopped in front of a house. It wasn't quite as big as Tomoyo's but it wasn't small either with it's two stores. It seemed horrible big for two people

"How about your.. mother?" he asked, glancing Fai from the corner of his eyes. The blond looked at the house, craning his head back a bit.

"She died before I came" Fai said still not willing to spill out his past despite all the drinks and the fact that he had told him everything. But maybe there wasn't anything more to it for Fai to say. Maybe he didn't know more about the surrogate mother he hadn't even had. Made sense. Which would mean he was being too suspicious and thinking that the blond wouldn't talk to him. Fai couldn't be that unfair.

He hoped.

"Shall we go in?" he asked "Or you tend to sleep on the yard?"

Fai smiled at him

"Silly Kuro-koi. Of course we go inside. I just figured you would want to admire the place I live"

he lifted an eyebrow

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. Sometimes he didn't understand the blond at all. Fai looked at him in mock shock

"You mean you don't admire everything that has something to do with me?"

he swatted the blond's head. Not hard though

"Idiot" he muttered and Fai just laughed and dug a key out of his pocket.

"Well then, if you are sure you are ready..."

he rolled his eyes and pushed the blond towards the door.

"Enough of the games and let's get inside." he huffed and the blond didn't resist a bit.

Fai opened the door and with a deep bow pointed him to go in first. He held in the grin that the foolish antics caused. He had no idea where Fai came up with all this stuff but sure as hell it was not boring. Sometimes just way too much.

"Upstairs" the blond said over his shoulder when he had stopped to wonder where he should go next. He looked over his shoulder to see the blue eyes very close to his. He swallowed and turned his head forward again with force. He didn't know why he was blushing but he was sure that he was. It must be because of the alcohol. Not because he hadn't earlier been that close to the blue orbs that looked rather captivating on close range. Nor because he had felt Fai's breath against his cheek. He headed for the stairs making sure the blond had no way of seeing his face. He would never hear the end of it if Fai thought he had blushed because of his present. He thought back and his face went serious. Then again he figured the blond wouldn't think something like that was possible. Fai had zero faith in his own importance. even he could tell that the blond was good looking. He sighed. But the blond would anyway make fun of it, believing it was not true. He wondered why it was so hard for Fai to think he was worth something. There must be more to it than just the fact of being an orphan.

He noticed that Fai had not followed him so he turned around and saw the blond still standing there, staring at him silently. He couldn't read Fai's expression and he figured the blond didn't know himself what he was feeling. If something, he saw confusion in there. He looked back into the blue eyes.

"Why was you in orphanage?" he finally asked quietly. Fai blinked, then looked away and ruffled the blond hair with his hand

"I was just left there. I dunno why. I was small back then"

he narrowed his eyes. He was not sure if Fai was telling the truth. And since he wasn't sure, it made him positive that Fai was not telling the truth. He crossed his arms

"Somehow I doubt that you are being honest"

Fai glanced at him and lowered his gaze then. He waited and the blond looked back up, smiling again. While clenching his teeth together. He saw it took all Fai had to keep it up. He sighed and walked back to Fai.

"If smiling is that hard, stop. I don't care what has happened to you in the past, it won't change what I think of you"

Fai sifted his weight from foot to foot, refusing to look at him. He sighed again and took a hold of the blond's head, one hand on each cheek, making Fai face forward. He leaned down a bit so their eyes were in the same level. And just as it was hard for him to sometimes look away from the blue orbs, Fai had troubles looking away from his eyes. The blond ripped his gaze away few times, but it always slid back to his eyes. The blue eyes looked a bit panicked and he noticed they were starting to moist up. He didn't let go though, not even when Fai grabbed his hands and tried to release his face. But he was stronger that the slender blond.

"Fai" he called softly. The blond had closed his eyes tight in last effort to avoid him. "You can tell me. I won't go away" Fai opened his eyes, pain and doubt shadowing the blue eyes. Fai bit his lip and let go of his hands.

"Fine." the blond whispered, all fight gone. The blue eyes locked with his "My father left me and my mother when I was small. I hardly recall what he looked like" Fai's voice quieted the longer he talked and he could hardly hear the last words. Fai's eyes were a bit glazed when he was thinking back, trying to remember. "At first she kept saying he would come back. Then the mail brought divorce papers. It broke her. She started blaming me for it, saying that if I hadn't been born, he would have never left her. And that had I only been a better son he couldn't have left." Fai closed his eyes and a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye. Fai held his breath a moment to calm again. He felt a tightness in his own chest. He wished he could do something to wipe that past away. He wished he could fix Fai. Wished he would have never been broken. All he did now to show his support was gently massage Fai's cheeks with his thumps. Fai's eyes snapped open and looked at him. Realizing what he was doing, Fai smiled a bit and continued. "The neighbors heard her yelling and finally called the police. I was taken in childcare and apparently there was no relatives I could have been dumped so I ended up in orphanage" it hurt him to hear Fai talking about himself like that. Like the blond would be just a bother, not a living human being worth as much as anyone else."I was there a while and then Ashura came and chose to adopt me. I moved here and that's the whole story" Fai finished and draw a deep breath and slowly released it. They were rather similar he realized. They both tried to keep their pain and handle everything alone. Which lead that there was no one to help them see they were wrong. He realized now that his friends had just been way too scared to help him. It was wrong of them, but it didn't mean he couldn't trust anyone anymore. He just needed someone a bit more mature who knew what pain was like. And Fai was like that. Except the blond just didn't care about himself enough not to help others in need. It made him a good friend but not a healthy friend. And since Fai had taught him to trust, he would teach Fai to like and respect himself again. He would show the blond that he wasn't bad at all. Just crazy. He smiled a bit to the blond.

"Was it that horrible?"

Fai smiled back

"Yes. Definitely"

he still hadn't let go of Fai's head. And the blond knew this too

"Umm, are you going to let me go now?"

"Do you think it was your fault?" he asked back. The blue eyes wavered

"I don't know. I don't know if I was the reason he left" Fai said quietly. He sighed and leaned his forehead against Fai's forehead

"You weren't."

the blond was shocked silent for a moment. He figured because of both his words and actions.

"How can you tell? You don't know him either" the blond mumbled brokenly. In his voice he detected desperation and broken hope. The hope gave him a warm feeling. He had a chance to reach the blond.

"Because I know you. You couldn't be the reason why anyone would leave their home. It must have been just that they had other issues and the relationship just didn't work." he gathered his thoughts. He had to be careful what to say. And honest "Besides. Your mom sounds a bit loose on the top. It could have been just that your father got tired of her."

"Why he didn't take me with him? Why did then leave me with her if he thought she was not well?" Fai's voice was shaky and he could tell tears were close again. He sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe he just couldn't. Maybe he didn't have a place for you to stay. And it's general belief that small kids should stay with their mothers." they were both silent a moment "Don't ask me" he continued "I don't know why people think like that. It's stupid. But somehow men get funny looks if they are alone with a child. Especially if they have just moved to the area. It seems they are easily considered as pedophiles or kidnappers and stuff." he moved one of his hand to the back of Fai's head and entwined his fingers into Fai's soft hairs. "Maybe he was just thinking your best" he said. A lonely sob escaped the blond. He caressed Fai's cheek with his other hand "But no matter why, I know it was not your fault he had to go and leave you behind".

The blond shoulders shook and Fai grabbed his shoulders and hid his face into his chest. He let it happen. If the blond could let it out he would probably heal faster. So he just held Fai there, one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder blades. He was happy Fai had talked to him. And more or less willingly. He was glad Fai had gotten away from his mother. But sadly it had caused some damage. He could only hope it would heal and leave only a slight scar. Like had happened to him. There was a permanent scar on his scalp and on his side but they didn't bother him. Just reminded him that shit happens. But also that he could face and deal with it.

"Feeling better?" he asked when Fai's breathing finally was normalizing. There were choked chuckle and Fai pulled away a bit. The bangs were covering his face so he couldn't tell what Fai was thinking. Not that he usually knew it anyway. Fai wiped his face and then looked up at him, eyes a bit swollen but having the feel of relief in him. Fai grinned at him.

"For a tough guy you sure talk sweetly" Fai said and laughed when he flushed

"Idiot" he just retorted, not having anything more to say. He had said all kind of cheesy stuff, but so he couldn't exactly deny the statement. Fai walked past him and started climbing the stairs. He followed silently. It was possible that the blond was just embarrassed after having told him everything. At least he hoped it was everything, but somehow he doubted it. It was bad, but surely Fai should have gotten over it here with his new life and home. He was frowning when Fai said

"Thanks".

The frown was wiped away and he smiled, glad that the blond wasn't looking. He was a bit hesitant to let the blond know how happy it made him to know that he had managed to help.

He yawned and Fai looked at him at the top of the stairs.

"I know Kuro-min, it has been a long night. Here is the quest room" Fai opened a door and flicked the light on.

"Right.." he said. He had been expecting to share a room with Fai. It was the normal procedure. Fai smiled at him mischievously

"You wanted to sleep next to me Kuro-tan?"

he loved the blond's tone. It was so happy and pleased. He enjoyed hearing it even though he usually only heard it when Fai was making fun of him.

"Of course not. Stupid" he said immediately "It's good I can sleep in peace without you snoring next to me"

"Hey, I don't snore!" Fai defended himself and he smirked

"And neither do I want you to throw up on me when the hangover hits you"

Fai fumed and stepped right in front of him, hands on his hips and glaring him

"I don't get a hangover."

he snorted

"Just like you don't get wasted either."

"I am not wasted. You are!"

"How mature. If you are not drunk, why don't you stop me?"

he had to admit. He had to be really drunk himself. That was the only way to explain what he did next. Since the blond had come to stand so close, they were just inches apart. And he closed the gap by pressing his lips on Fai's. They tasted a bit salty, but they were soft. He pulled away. And then he just realized what he had done. He tried not to show it though and only watched how Fai, eyes wide in disbelief, slowly touched his lips as if to trace the area he had touched. Then Fai looked him straight in the eyes.

"Good night" Fai said, close to monotonously. He feared he had done something he could never fix. But the blond didn't seem angry or scared.

"Night..." he answered and Fai swirled around and closed the door after him. He sighed and sat on the bed. Drinking with the blond was clearly not a good idea. They had talked too much and done too much. He pressed his face to his hands. Why was he such a fool. It must have rubbed of from the blond. He flopped to his back, tracing his lips with a finger. Fai's lips had been soft. He closed his eyes for a moment. Most of all, why wasn't he regretting what he had done. He should be. He may have ruined their just started friendship.

He sighed and got up and went to turn the lights off. Then the crawled under the blanket and burrowed his head into the fluff pillow. Maybe he would have a good luck and Fai would have forgotten the kiss by tomorrow.

Then he dozed off and dreamed of screaming woman and someone crying. And he was unable to go to help because he was surrounded and something hard hit him on the back, making him fall to his knees. He struggled to get up and go to the crying person, he knew it was important that he went there, to stop the crying. But blows came from all directions and he was unable to get away. He tried to shield his head, but he felt a sharp blow and then warm blood run to his hands. His vision started blurring and the sound of crying was the last thing he could concentrate, it filled his whole world.

He woke up with a jump. His heart was beating and he was panting. It took him a moment to get himself believe that it had been just a dream and he was safe and Fai wasn't crying now. He let out a deep breath and slumped back to the bed. Closing his eyes again he thought of the blue eyes and what they looked like when they were sparkling. In joy or mischief. He quickly fell asleep again, smiling in his dreams.

* * *

so. that is what has happened in the past. what about the present and the future? stay tuned for the next exciting episode of new start. yeah, I did watch English dragonball Z as a kid. all kind of reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hi mates! sorry for the wait. I hope you didn't get too bored. work is going fine, just today I was shown a shorter route to work. no more need to ride my bike for 7 kilometers to get there. relief. here is the longest chapter so far, thanks fro the review ChouRan, it's so good to hear what you think about the story and chaps. thanks :) now, let's get on with the story

* * *

Chapter 11

The next morning he was woken up by noises coming from the downstairs. He figured that must be Fai's father. He leisurely stretched and sat up. He didn't feel bad. Good. He got out of the bed and changed into a fresh set of clothing before sneaking out of the room. He wanted to see how Fai was doing. In case the blond would have a huge headache or something he would be the winner. If not, he wouldn't say anything about their bet, hoping that it would be forgotten. He didn't care to redo last night. He halted when his face tried to heat up. He hoped the blond would not mention what he had done last night. He was so embarrassed about it now. He had drank too much.

His pressed index finger on his lips. His lips tingled at the memory. It hadn't felt bad, kissing the blond. He quietly moaned to himself and clenched his head. What was he thinking again. No way it would happen again.

He straightened his back fully and continued his way. There weren't too many doors, and Ashura had never climbed the stairs, so he probably didn't sleep here, which meant he didn't have to worry about running into his bedroom.

He found a pale blue door. Pale enough that it could be mistaken for white. Somehow it seemed to fit perfectly for Fai. Seemingly one thing but when looked at a bit closer, he was something else.

He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. And there was a plus size bed with a Fai in it. He was still asleep, sleeping on his stomach, face hidden under locks of fluffy hair. He softly entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the bed, waiting for the blond to suddenly jump up and screaming 'surprise'. That was completely possible when it came to Fai. He was close to the bed, when he did hear steps on the stairs. He swallowed and glanced around. If the man would come to check up on Fai, he would be here soon. And he had no real reason to be in Fai's room, especially with the blond asleep. Running out of time and options, he dived under the bed, praying that there would be no movie scene with someone dropping an item and it rolling under the bed. Or that Fai's father would be a suspicious one and look under the bed anyway. He swallowed again, his throat was dry. It would look very very bad if he was found out. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. He should be calm. It would make him look a bit better anyway.

The dreaded sound came and he saw how the door opened a bit

"Yuui?" a soft man voice said. He heard rustling above him.

"Hnnh?" was Fai's mostly asleep reply. He grinned, first time he witnessed the blond being so out of it. The door opened wider and he watched how foot came into the room and the door closed after them. They were thin legs too, clothed in dark jeans and white socks. The legs came closer and the man said amused

"Morning Yuui. I just wanted to check up on you, no need to get up yet. I'll go to bed too soon. But how was last night, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Fai answered and yawned. He was frowning. Why was the man calling Fai Yuui? And why was Fai behaving like it was normal? Was it normal? It definitely wasn't normal to be called something else than what was ones birth name. Nicknames was freaky too, even though many kids used them. But a parent to do so...? he knew it wasn't Fai's second name either, so it made no sense. He made a mental note to ask it from Fai when he would get the chance.

"Did your friend come over?"

"U-huh." man, Fai sounded like a little kid when sleepy. "He's in the guest room"

a little laughter from the man

"I thought you would have gotten a mattress for him here. And then you could have talked til the late hours"

"Dad, that's what little kids do"

the man laughed again

"Right, I keep forgetting that you are a big boy already"

he didn't wonder why. Sometimes he thought that the blond was five years old. But Fai huffed angrily

"Not funny". He had to try his hardest not to chuckle. That whiny tone Fai used didn't support the fact that Fai had grown older.

"of course not. Sorry" the man sad not quite honestly. He figured Fai rolled his eyes at the man. "Now, feel free to go get breakfast when you feel like it, but try to keep it down, okay?"

"Sure" Fai answered and the man walked out of the room. He sighed deep. Danger over.

"You would be screwed if he went to check the guest room." the blond stated. Crap, he was busted. The blond head appeared upside down "By the way, what are you doing there?" Fai asked curious, blue eyes shining and the tiredness having disappeared. He just grunted and crawled out from under the bed, passing Fai's head. "Ashura would have been rather mad had he found you" the blond continued. He send a glare at him.

"No shit Sherlock."

Fai rolled his eyes

"I do understand that after last night you couldn't keep your hands off of me, but you should try to hold off as long as you are in my home. Ashura is rather protective."

he blushed

"I am not wanting to do anything with you" he snapped at the blond, who just lifted an eyebrow

"Oh, really? Then why did you kiss me all of a sudden, without bothering to find out if I want to be kissed? Especially by another guy?"

he gritted his teeth. Fai was right about that. He rubbed his head and looked down. This was not an easy one

"Sorry..." he mumbled. Fai clapped his hands together and squealed

"Wow, Kuro-min is so sweet!" he glared the blond who just smiled brightly at him. It made him a bit less awkward that Fai was acting normal, like nothing had happened. Except that he knew he would hear about it whenever Fai would run out of any new things to tease him about. Then he noticed that despite the fact that Fai was being all cheery and witty, he wasn't exactly meeting his gaze. It wasn't far from it, but not straight in the eyes. His eyes narrowed, the blond was trying to hide something. He quickly rewind back and his eyes widened

"Why does he call you Yuui?"

Fai looked awkward

"That's my name"

he shook his head and crossed his arms

"It's not"

"Second name" the blond said, sounding a bit desperate. The blond was trying his hardest not withhold the information. Again. He growled

"Don't try that on me. I can see when you are lying. And I know that your second name starts with

D"

"My third.." he stepped closer and leaned closer to the blond

"Don't even try" he said, putting pressure in each word. He would not let the blond get away with lies this time. "You made me tell you everything" he added. Fai smiled sheepishly

"I told too, you remember?"

he snorted

"It was not all. Clearly not at all. Has this something to do with the fact that you think no one likes you for you?" it made sense. If at home Fai had to be someone else, no wonder if it made him feel like he was an outcast as himself. The blue eyes went as wide as eyes possibly can without falling out.

"I..that's..." this time it was not funny to hear Fai out of words and stuttering. The blue eyes looked sad and lost. He reached out a hand and twirled a blond lock around his finger. Fai let him do it, just staring him. He softly pulled from the lock

"You are an idiot. I don't know what's the deal here, but I can tell you that you should not try to hide. I like you better when you are just you. Completely and truthfully you. I hate it when you act and fake happiness."

Fai opened and closed his mouth and the blue eyes misted.

"But I... I have never been enough" Fai bit his lip and looked down "I wasn't good enough for my mother to stay sane. I wasn't enough important to dad that he would have stayed or taken me with him."

he tugged again

"Idiot. We have already talked about it. And I think both of your parents were idiots. Explains where you have gotten your generous amount of it" he said and luckily Fai giggled wetly. It made him feel good to know that he could cheer the blond up. The blue eyes turned to look at him again, still not crying but not far from it.

"Thanks" the blond said with a halfhearted smile

he swatted his hand

"My pleasure. It's always nice to tell you when you are being stupid" Fai's smile turned more happy

"Well then, I must keep on fooling around, so you won't miss your fun"

he smacked his free hand to his forehead

"That's not what I meant"

Fai just winked at him. He dropped his hand down from his face and looked at the blond serious.

"So. Why?"

Fai sighed in defeated and pulled away from his touch. The soft lock gently unwrapped itself from his finger. he hadn't minded touching the blond. And that made him worry that Fai meant a bit too much for him. And he didn't want to scare Fai away because of it. Fai got out of the bed and walked to a drawer. Rummaging it Fai brought out a photo album.

"This is an album that belonged to Yuui. It should explain something." Fai said and held the album out for him. He looked at it doubtfully but took it anyway and opened it. He frowned

"What is this?" he asked in confusion. In the pictures there was a young boy, looking exactly like Fai. Fai sat back to his bed and patted the place next to him.

"If you want, you can sit down too. I don't mind." Fai said nonchalantly. He wasn't sure if it was really okay, but sat anyway. In case the blond would try to avoid telling him all by saying it so quietly, he wanted to be as close as possible. And he was confused. Placing the book on his lap he flipped through the pages. All had a boy just like Fai. With friends, relatives. A smiling boy. He snapped the album shut and looked at Fai who sighed.

"That's Yuui. He was Ashura's real son. He died in an accident. I don't know more about it, it was instant death anyway, nothing could have been done. Ashura really loved him though. And I guess he was lonely in this big house." Fai took the book from him and looked at the pictures with a warm smile "I guess Yuui had a great life. He does seem happy, right?" the blue eyes turned at him, and he could only nod. The smile on the pictures looked real. He could nearly hear him laughing in the pictures where he was playing with waterguns or something. Fai seemed satisfied with his smile, and looked at the pictures again. "So few years after his son's death, Ashura came to the orphanage. And once he saw me, he instantly wanted to adopt me"

he frowned

"And no one thought it was odd?"

Fai shrugged

"I guess it didn't matter. I mean, there is always need for more space in orphanage, and there was nothing alarming in Ashura's background. And it's not like he had provided me a bad life."

He shook his head

"Taking you for someone else is not right. No one should be forced to be a replicate for someone else. You should be allowed to be what you want"

Fai run a hand through his hair, hitting a knot and starting to open it. Focusing on his job Fai just stated

"But it could have been worse. I have been satisfied with what I have been given"

he lifted an eyebrow

"Have been?"

Fai was silent a long while, preoccupied with the knot. He sighed frustrated and swatting the pale hands away took over the job. He had no idea when or how Fai had managed to mess up the silky hairs, but he would fix it. And the blond would keep on talking. Now when he wasn't staring Fai's face the blond relaxed a bit and let out a deep breath

"Since you showed up things have changed. You noticed me. You saw right through me. It was like you could read my mind and know what I really felt or thought"

he snorted

"That's not really the case. You are really hard to read."

Fai tried to bow his head in gratitude. But he was holding onto his hair, so the movement was stopped.

"Thank you. It's nice to know I'm not boring"

he snorted again

"anything but"

Fai chuckled a bit. Then he was serious again

"And you were so indifferent. You didn't care what other people did, if you wanted to do something, you did it without a thought about what others would think of you. And yet I couldn't help but like being around you. Even though you were rude and withdrawn." the blond poked him at his side and grinned. He huffed and swatted the hand away.

"I'm nearly done. Stay still" he ordered. Fai laughed.

"that's what I mean. You are not polite if you don't feel like it. I was actually jealous your way of living"

he lifted an eyebrow and smoothed the blond hair. Knot all gone. He lowered his hands and looked at Fai again.

"Not anymore?"

Fai snorted and gave him a look

"No. you have more serious issues than I thought. Or I could deal with. I would be scared of everyone if I had been through what you went through"

he shrugged nonchalantly

"I don't really care. I can take pain. And give pain" he waved a fist and smirked. Fai nodded

"I believe that" a silence when the blond was thinking something "How did you get so strong?"

he shook his head

"I'm not strong. I just have different weaknesses than you"

Fai looked curious and sifted so he was facing him.

"Really? What do you mean?"

he stayed silent. Fai frowned

"C'mon, I told you about my life and issues too. You can't clam up now!"

he lifted an eyebrow

"I can't?"

Fai waved a finger at him

"Don't even try. I know all the tricks on avoiding answering a question"

"I know that. I have heard all of them"

the blond rolled his eyes

"Seriously."

he sighed

"I'm... not good with people. I don't like people that much. Care about them"

both of Fai's eyebrows skyrocketed

"but you said you care about me? Was that a lie?"

he send a glare to the blond

"Of course not. I don't lie"

the blond tilted his head and waited for him to say something more. He looked away and crossed his arms again.

"You are different. You... I don't know when I started trusting you, but I believe you would fight right by my side."

from the corner of his eyes he saw Fai beam

"you are right. I would do my best to help you"

"Because you are an idiot. And have no respect towards yourself"

Fai's face fell and then the blond pouted

"Cruel. I'm not that hopeless case"

"Really now?"

the blond smacked him on the back of his head

"Meanie" the blond grumbled and he chuckled

"Fool". He craned his head so he could look at Fai again and then they both laughed freely. He felt better now. He had told Fai all about him, and the blond seemed to accept it just fine, and still he didn't see pity in the blue eyes. Just understanding. He would have hated it if the blond would have pitied him. And now he understood better how Fai worked and why in the world the blond was so strange. He had always tried to be what others wanted him to be, to fill their expectations and forgetting his own needs and wants.

"You should start liking yourself more" he said.

"And you should start hating others so much"

"Touche".

They stayed in comfortable silence until Fai's stomach growled. The blond pressed hands against his stomach

"Sorry" the blond mumbled. He rolled his eyes

"Why would you need to apologize if you are hungry?"

"Because stomach's growling is impolite?" the blond said unsure. He tilted his head and looked at the blond

"And why should you care about something so unimportant when you are with me?"

first Fai's face was blank. Then he practically glowed in joy and without a warning, Fai wrapped hands around him and hugged him tight

"You are really something else" the blond whispered. He didn't say anything back, just hugged the blond back. Even when Fai smelled of old alcohol, he could detect the sweet scent of Fai. He squeezed the slim body a bit harder and Fai responded the same.

He was happy. And Fai felt happy too. He had never thought he would hug someone like this, he thought it was lame and not nice. How foolish he could be at times too.

Too soon the blond pulled away with a smile. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when the warmth of the blond was gone. The blond patted him on the head

"I liked that too Kuro-puu. But I am also hungry. Don't you want breakfast too?"

it had been ages since he had eaten something solid. He nodded. He got up and waited for Fai to do the same but the blond remained seated. He looked the blond questioningly

"I want to get dressed first." Fai explained with a grin "you mind waiting outside?"

he nodded and hurried out before the blond would say something about how much he would enjoy watching the blond. He knew he would have heard it if he had hesitated even a bit. Sometimes it was easy to know what went through the blond head. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. He wondered what would happen with Fai. He cursed his stupid hormones for making him think Fai in other ways than just friend. And it was Fai's fault too. The blond shouldn't look so good. He sighed. What had he gotten himself into again. He was practically admitting to himself that he liked Fai too much. He let his head hit on the door with a quiet thud. Maybe he was just suffering from a brain damage. He should just be happy and satisfied with the fact that he got along with Fai so well after the troubles of the start. And that he had a good friend again. He should, but he wasn't.

* * *

took me two days to write this after work and before I had to start cooking. stay tuned for the next chapter, and for the warning, unless I come up with a new plotline, next chapter will be the last. reviews and opinions are welcomed. if you have new idea for a story, you can also tell that. I'll see if I can come up with a fic. thanks for reading again. bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! thank you again ChouRan for the review! I'll do my best to open some of the mysteries. I have some ideas on how to work on things, but I won't go much deeper into ashura-situation. Fai can handle it with Kurogane by his side. sorry that this one is a bit shorter and not so plottish, but they needed to have a calm morning after everything.

* * *

Chapter 12

He had just some toast for breakfast. He was not into the sweet stuff, so he just watched how Fai made himself some pancakes. He wondered how many of their age would be that comfortable with making food. Or snack to be more precise. He couldn't understand why so many thought waffles and pancakes to be a good start for the day.

"you are rather good at that" he stated from his seat on the table. Fai glanced him over his shoulder

"I have been doing these for ages. Ashura is so bad at cooking."

he lifted his eyebrow.

"Why do you call him by his name? Shouldn't you call him dad or something?"

Fai shrugged without bothering to turn to him and fuzzed with the batter

"I do when I am talking to him. But I find it a bit false. Not like we are a real family." he didn't need the blond to say anything more. He understood well what Fai meant. It must feel fake if you aren't you to begin with.

"Have you tried talking him about it?"

the blond locks swung around when Fai shook his head

"I don't want to. It makes him happier. And not like I want to be taken away from here and start over again. It could be a lot worse, you know"

he nodded even though Fai couldn't see. He had heard stories about the fall out kids who have just been tossed from one place to another.

"But it's not healthy. He is a bit..."

Fai turned to him and glared him angrily

"No he is not. And think about it, what good would it get if I told someone about it? I would be dragged away and he would loose his job. You think the hospital would keep him employed if he would be mentally unstable. No one would gain from it."

he swallowed and looked down on his plate. He couldn't take the defiance voice with such a sad eyes. He knew Fai was hurting a lot about the situation, that he wanted to be himself but that it would ruin the one he considered family. Fai sighed and turned back to the stove.

"You don't need to worry" Fai said flatly. He snorted

"Right" he said sarcastically "But I do. But I understand its a tricky situation. But you have to learn to be you, despite the way you are being addressed"

Fai chuckled

"You mean like you do when you are being called with nicknames and insulted?"

he play-growled

"Yeah, that's me. Kicking everyone's ass who dares to disrespect me" he said and this time Fai looked at him with the joyfully sparkling blue eyes.

"Good to know I respect you" the blond said jokingly. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You didn't know that already?" he answered plainly. Fai grinned at him and produced the just finished pancakes.

"How could I? You don't even like pancakes" Fai said, eyes wide in pretended horror. He rolled his eyes

"Idiot"

Fai sat next to him, leaning his head on his hand, shoulder on the table and looking at him, head slightly tilted. He was mesmerized by it. He just stared back at the blond, unable to even think that he should look away. The blue eyes looked so honest right now, like Fai would have finally managed to drop all his masks. And he was breathtaken by it. He couldn't help but feel so contempt and happy to be sitting just there with Fai right beside him, looking relaxed and freed. There wasn't that haunted loneliness and hidden sadness in the blue eyes.

"You are amazing" he mumbled. Fai looked surprised, mouth opening a a bit, straightening up and the hand collapsed to the table. Then a slow blush formed to the pale cheeks and Fai turned his face forward, shielding it with hair from his gaze. When the connection was cut, he realized what he had said and he coughed a bit. Fai started eating his pancakes and he continued his toast.

The silence was a bit awkward, he didn't know what to say so that he wouldn't make it worse. He was himself a bit embarrassed but since it was out there he wasn't going to back out on his words. Not like they were false anyway. After thinking it a moment he slowly smirked. The blush had made Fai look so innocent. And he was pleased to know he had the ability to baffle the blond. Things would get more even between them now that he could tease Fai right back. Albeit he didn't mind the blond's constant teasing so much anymore. Most of the time he didn't even get a headache and he knew the blond didn't mean harm with his words, sharp as they might be.

He leaned back his chair and stretched.

"I don't think I ever answered you." Fai peaked at him when he spoke up. Having the blond's attention he continued. "But no, I don't like Tomoyo. She is just like a cousin or little sister or something. I could never be interested in her"

Fai gasped a bit. The blond squirmed in his seat, still not looking at him.

"Why are you telling me that?"

he shrugged

"Because you asked it. Have you actually already asked it twice? I'm not sure, it's rather foggy"

there was a small silence

"Ahaa, so you admit you were drunk!" Fai said triumphantly. He turned his head so he was facing the blond

"I haven't denied it. But so were you."

Fai hmp-ed and munched his pancakes. He kept on looking.

"You mind to stop?" Fai finally asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's rather disturbing"

"So? Aren't you all up to a little teasing?"

the blond head shook

"No, I am not. Just most of the time"

he was already about to let it go for now, he didn't really want to pressure Fai. He just had to ask one more thing

"Why did you ask if I was into Tomoyo?"

Fai turned his head to the other side so he was now looking at the back of Fai's head. The blond was all tense and fidgety. He felt sad for making situation that stressful to Fai. He scratched his neck,

"Sorry" he said "It's not really my business"

"I think it is if you are being asked something" Fai mumbled barely comprehensibly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe, but it's not my business to know why you want to know." he stopped to gather his thoughts and Fai's head turned a bit back towards him. "It's up to you to tell me when you feel like it. If you feel like it. I shouldn't pry on your every secret". Fai's posture melted a bit and the blond was facing forward again.

"But why do you want to know why I wanted to know?" Fai asked, quiet but clear. His eyebrows lifted

"I am trying to let it go, and you keep bringing it up?"

Fai shrugged

"We have already talked so much and told so much. You know more about me than anyone else. Sometimes I feel you know me even better than I know myself."

he thought about it a while.

"I want to know, because I want to trust you. I don't know if I yet really do, but I trust you more than other people"

Fai looked at him again, blue eyes calm.

"Thanks. I know that means a lot"

he nodded in acknowledge. Fai smiled at him softly and he found himself smiling back. At first Fai looked astonished, but then the blond smiled even more softly and beaming.

Life could get good. Maybe the move had been a really good thing.

* * *

so, until next time. I'll write when I can and feel like it. bye!


	13. Chapter 13

HI again! don't worry about the delay, I have issues with my computer too, so I know how sucky it can be. I fear I need to get a new computer... but thank you anyways for the review! it's always great to hear from you :) and now the plot thickens. and those two are so cute 3 at least that's what I felt when writing this chapter. I hope you have fun at it!

* * *

Chapter 13

The rest of his visit at Fai had been rather uneventful. They had talked a bit more, played a while Fai's console and then he decided it was his time to go home. He didn't yet care to meet Ashura, even though Fai tried to talk him to stay long enough that he would wake. Even though he could see that the man was important to the blond and that Fai really cared for the man, he wasn't just ready to meet him. He knew that if he would hear him calling Fai Yuui he couldn't hold himself in check. He was bound to spurt out something improper and then Fai would be in troubles. So he exited himself and said they would see again at school.

On Monday when he was close to school he heard running steps coming from behind him. He tensed up immediately and looked over his shoulder with a deep frown. Immediately it was wiped off when all he saw was the blond coming closer. He stopped to wait.

"Hi" he said and watched curious how Fai halted next to him and leaned on his knees, doubling over and gasping for air. Fai waved one pale hand to him as a greeting. He smirked "Out of shape?" he asked teasingly. Fai drew in one last breath and straightened his back and looked at him in the eyes

"No. out of breath"

he rolled his eyes and Fai snickered. The day was turning out to be just like every other day they had shared. The blond did all he could to get the upper hand and make fun of him and He would ignore it most of the time. Fai tilted his head

"Did you get caught?"

he snorted

"Of course not. I didn't lie to them about anything"

this time Fai rolled his eyes

"smart ass"

"Yes you are, but what am I"

the blue eyes narrowed

"Five year old apparently".

They stared each other a short moment and then they wordlessly turned and walked to the school peacefully together.

They were sitting in the classroom, he was sideways on his chair so he was able to talk to Fai face to face when Tomoyo stormed in and came to stand near them. Arms crossed and angry frown on her face

"You bailed out" she complained. He ignored her, and Fai scratched his neck

"Sorry. It was just our time to leave"

she pouted

"But I had already gotten you matching pajamas. You two would have looked so cute in them"

his brow twitched and Fai's jaw dropped

"Why did you get those?" Fai asked baffled. Tomoyo huffed

"Because you two would have looked so cute. You are the best couple I have seen. You complement each others perfectly"

"What the hell?!" he bellowed and finally looked at the girl. Fai was gaping like a fish out of water. The girl just smiled sweetly

"Don't try to argue with me. You know I am right. He is like a missing part of you. Even a fool could see it that he makes you feel better. Just like you make him feel better." her expression turned sad "I'm happy you came. Even though I'm also jealous, like you would have stolen something from me" his eyes widened a bit hearing this. She was practically telling everyone that she had a crush on Fai. Not that he hadn't known it. The girl's face went stern and she looked him straight in the eyes

"So you better take good care of him, or I will be very mad at you"

his eyes narrowed and he snarled to the girl

"Stop talking about stuff you know nothing about. Me and him" he yerked his head towards Fai "are not what you think. And frankly, I think he is quite capable of taking care of himself." he looked at Fai who grinned at him a bit "He just needed a little push to do so"

the girl looked between them, a bit perplexed at what he had said. Fai on the other hand just nodded and winked

"Yes, I am not a damsel in distress" the blond said with a smile. The girl huffed and waved a finger at them

"see? You two even have a secret language. I have no idea what it meant that you said. But" she said and pointed a finger at him "I am right. I look forward to seeing your face when you realize I am right?"

"Won't happen" he grunted and the girl just shrugged airily and swirled around and left. He shook his head and turned back to Fai

"She is a basket case" he stated. And then he noticed that the blond was staring at him in disbelief

"What?" he asked. The blond stared at him and quietly whispered

"Somehow..." Fai swallowed to moist his dry throat and tried again "Somehow I get the feeling that you weren't honest with her"

it stunned him. He opened his mouth to say something, but just snapped it shut because he was at a loss. He was growing more and more fond of the blond. He knew that. He was not sure how Fai was feeling. But he wanted Fai to first start liking himself before even thinking of starting anything with him. Currently he was worried that if Fai would indeed like someone he would put him, or her before himself. And that would not be good. But he couldn't just flat out deny everything, if Fai could read him that well. So he had to tiptoe. He looked Fai into the blue eyes and saw something he interpret as hope. But he was not sure if it was hope that he could deny all, or hope that he wouldn't.

"I think it is none of her business" he said sternly. Fai tilted his head frowning a bit. But they didn't have more time to talk, since the teacher walked into the room and the studying began.

On the next recession Fai's friends came and started chatting with the blond so he easily walked out of the classroom. He walked to the yard and drew in a deep breath. The air was surprisingly fresh, or then it was just him. He had been tense during the lessons. He had wondered if Fai wanted to talk more about them, and he didn't want that. Heck, he had never dated anyone before and Fai definitely wasn't the easiest one to start with. And he didn't even know if Fai liked him like that. He didn't want to spoil the friendship they had. It meant him a lot, since he had been so sure he wouldn't have any friends again. He sighed and leaned to a wall. What should he do. He closed his eyes. He hoped Fai would be satisfied with the situation as it is. He had no urge to change things. Of course sometimes Fai looked absolutely wonderful and he was mesmerized every time Fai smiled to him for real.

The bell rung and he headed inside. When he sat to his seat he glanced Fai, who looked preoccupied. It made him ask

"What's wrong?"

Fai turned the blue eyes to him.

"I am not sure. But I have asked my friends to keep an eye on any stranger about our age coming to hang near the school."

his eyebrows skyrocketed

"Why? Are you worried about something? You have a stalker?" instinctively his fists clenched and his annoyance arouse. He would teach some manners to anyone who caused extra issues for Fai. But the blond shook his head and let out a soft and short laugh

"No, I have no one like that" then Fai went dead serious. "It's you I am worried about. After you told me about why you moved, I asked all my friends to look around." he was speechless. Why was Fai going this far for him? His friends must have thought it weird to be asked such a thing. "And they did" Fai said when seeing his expression. "Real friends do that. Help when asked to. And sometimes when not" Fai smiled at him. "I don't want to see you hurt again.2

he swallowed. He had had no idea that he was that important to Fai.

"Thanks" he muttered. Fai just swatted his hand in air

"No problem. But the problem is, there has been some group hanging around. And I am afraid that they are looking for you"

there was an intense silence.

"Why?" he finally asked, mouth dry. He had already hoped he could leave his past behind and enjoy this new life he had. Fai looked awkward when he answered

"There had been a guy visiting Tomoyo's party. Lucky us" it warmed him to hear Fai say us "we had already left before that. And the guy had been kicked out when they realized he wasn't one of our school. He hadn't talked with anyone, just wandered around the house and checking every place out."

"That doesn't sound too bad" he said, trying to sound convincing. But he was worried. It could be nothing, but worry started gnawing inside of him. It sounded like they were on the look. Fai shrugged.

"But the reason they really decided to tell all of this to me, was because few of them saw total strangers on the way to school. All of them looking a bit ragged and acted like they were looking for someone." the blue eyes pierced his "I'm worried about you Kuro-pin"

he licked his lips and grinned

"Don't be. Now that I know to be careful, they can't jump at me. I will be fine"

Fai didn't look convinced

"But if they gang up on you, you have no chance. It will just go like last time" Fai reached out and grabbed his shoulder in tight clutch. "let me walk with you home. And to school." he opened his mouth to argue but Fai shook his head and dug his nails into his arm "No, it won't be a bother. If there is a place for my bike, I can just ride at your place in the morning and away in the afternoon. It won't take that much longer."

he didn't like the idea

"if they have followed me in here, you'll be putting yourself in danger. I don't want that"

"But I do"

he snorted

"You should already know that you are worthy human being. There is no reason why you shouldn't leave your life to the fullest and not always put others before you"

Fai shook his head so violently he feared he would hear the slender neck snap.

"It's not others I am doing this. I am doing this for you. I can't take it if you do get hurt and I could have done something to prevent it. For my sake, let me help you. Let me be by your side"

he was moved. Fai was so sincere and determined. A fuzzy feeling took over his chest. He was important to Fai. He wasn't just one of his friends.

"Fine..." he mumbled. If push comes to shove, he would send Fai to get help. He would not allow Fai to get hurt "But let's hope it's not what we think"

Fai nodded eagerly

"True dat." then the blond smiled at him full blast from the heart "Thank you"

he shrugged

"I guess I should be thanking you"

the blond winked at him and he smirked a bit. He was still worried, but not overwhelmingly so. It was great to know he wasn't alone. So he turned to look at the teacher and leaned leisurely at his chair's back support. Right now things were good. He was not going to spoil everything by worrying about things too much.

* * *

thank you. I don't recall if I thanked you already, but you are the best reviewer I have in any of my stories right now! so thank you for reading and being so awesome ChouRan! 'til next time.


	14. Chapter 14

wow. unbelievable. I don't think I have ever got this many reviews at once! and few favorites too. but thanks so much! ChouRan, your continuous support means the world. and thanks for asking, I like my work, and even my colleagues most of the time.  
and good to hear form you again Guest8, it's good to know an update makes someone glad and that more is wanted.  
James Birdsong, I thought you had gone away since I haven't seen you around for so long. you are welcome :)  
and Guest, it's superb to hear that from someone who just started fanfiction. good to know you like.  
To all of you who cared to review, my deepest thanks. I really appreciate your effort.  
and so, I brought you the new chapter. hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 14

That day, despite the fact that he had agreed to it, he felt awkward to go home with Fai. It felt like he was a little kid who wasn't trusted to be able to take care of himself all alone. But he pushed the feeling as far away as he could because he knew that wasn't why the blond did this.

They walked silently. He didn't know what to talk about and Fai was deep in thought. Besides, he was enough worried that he couldn't have focused in conversation anyway. He trained his ears to catch any alarming sound and glancing around to see any familiar or suspicious face. So he was cool with the blond's silence.

Without any incidents they reached his home. He was looking at Fai, who was looking along the road into a distance.

"Thanks" he muttered. Fai's lip curved up

"No problem"

he watched how the blond frowned and he too looked where the blond was looking but didn't see anything out of ordinary.

"You saw something?" he asked. Fai shook his head and looked at him

"No, it's nothing. But I better get home too" the blond flashed a smile "See you in the morning"

"You don't really have to" he tried. He still wasn't comfortable with Fai going this far. But the blond just waved it away

"I know. But it's not that big pain"

he sighed

"You are an idiot"

the blond giggled

"So you keep telling me."

with that Fai turned and walked back where they had come from. Lucky thing they only lived about a mile apart. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone with this.

He dug his keys out and went home. Once inside his mother came to meet him

"You could have invited your friend here. It's so good to see you with a new friends. And he seems like such a nice fellow"

he shrugged

"Fai had to go home"

his mother looked at him worriedly

"Is something the matter?"

he looked at her mother's soothing kind eyes and grinned

"No, don't worry. I just got a lot of homework"

his mother sighed in relief and smiled brighter

"Thank gods for that. Off you go then, food is ready soon"

he nodded and after placing his shoes in their place picked up his back and went to his room. He leaned on the closed door and closed his eyes. He wished he could have told his parents about the situation, but he knew it wouldn't do much. They would either overreact and move again, or not believe him. Or if they would, they would start taking him to and from school and restrict all he did. And he didn't want to risk it.

It made him understand Fai more. To know you should talk about something for your own good, but also knowing that in doing so you would loose something valuable no matter what.

With a sigh he pushed him off of the wall. For now he shouldn't think about it too much. What would happen will happen, and he should be well rested for it. He emptied his back and put his mind into his homework and only snapped out of it once his mother called him to eat. He stretched his back. He was nearly done. He could next relax a bit and train. Maybe he would get his father to train with him. It had been rare luxury lately. Father had been so angry with him getting into fights that had denied to teach him more. And then he had been injured and then father had been too busy with move and getting to know the knew gym/judo hall he worked. He hadn't even been allowed to visit it yet.

That night he went to bed sore and pleased. His father had indeed watched his training for a while and corrected some false moves he had. He felt like he could face everything life had to throw at his face now.

He had forgot that Fai was meant to come get him and had already left to school when Fai came around the corner. They nearly collided and he barely managed to jump out of the way. The blond braked and stopped a bit behind him. Fai gave him a bit wavering smile

"You scared me" the blond stuttered. He snorted

"You were the one going hundred miles per hour. Never heard of reasonable speed?"

the blond shrugged

"Figured if I wouldn't hurry, you would run off on your own. You have to show where I can safely leave my bike"

he sighed and turned around. What a bother first thing in the morning

"I thought this wasn't meant to cause more troubles?"

"Silly, it won't."

"If so, why do I have to go back?"

the blue eyes pierced him

"Because you didn't wait for me. Silly Kuro-rin"

he rolled his eyes but refused to comment. The blond seemed to be in odd humor again, when all he would get were nicknames and sillies.

That they there were no incidents either. Nor the next day. In fact, nothing happened in a week. He was already getting bored with waiting Fai in the morning and sending him off in the afternoon. He could see that despite what Fai had said, it took a toll on the blond. He wasn't as sparkling and up to beat. So he decided to stop it. They exited the school and he stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Fai, this is enough. Your friends probably didn't know what they were looking, and they exaggerated. I expect you not to come tomorrow."

Fai's eyes narrowed

"I will. Haven't you seen any movies? In them, it's always when the hero lowers his guard, something bad happens" there was a weary worry in the voice. It cut his heart. Why was Fai wasting so much energy on this?

"Stop it. I don't want you to strain yourself so" he said quiet but stern. The blue eyes shone so bright and so worried.

"Don't try to push me away."

he was agitated himself. He wasn't anymore even that worried about himself. He had been much more worried that they would do something to Fai. He was wary himself, because he felt eyes on him. For days he had felt them and expected them to attack, but nothing had happened. And he was growing more and more certain that they were going to hurt him way deeper than before. That they would target the blond.

"I'm not. I just say there is no need for you to keep this up"

Fai shook his head violently

"You can't be serious. Or you think I am that stupid? I know they are there. I can feel them. Don't you think I know it? You think I don't see how worried you are?" the blond's voice rose with every sentence and some passers-by gave them looks. He ignored them and tried to reason with the blond

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried to see you burning yourself out. Don't focus so much on me"

the blue eyes narrowed dangerously

"You dare say that? How dare you say that?!" Fai's voice was already closer to shouting than talking and the blue eyes were moist and angry "I don't want you to get hurt." the blond whispered suddenly whispered and lowered his gaze. He felt a pang in his chest.

"And I hate to see you hurting. And to think you would get hurt because of me, I don't think I could take it" he said very quietly. The blond head snapped up and glared him and a tear rolled down the pale cheek.

"You think I would take it any better if you would get hurt? You think you are just one more friend to me?" he could only stare in shock when the blond lashed out to him "Can't you see how much you mean to me" the blue eyes were ablaze, their eyes locked. Fai's slender hand gripped the front of his jacket and pulled his suddenly closer "You think I wouldn't do all I can to help you?" Fai hissed and before he could register it and answer, Fai crushed their lips together. It wasn't a kiss you would expect from the cheery blond. It was desperate. But it was also strong. He stepped closer and his hand moved to Fai's neck, fingers sliding into the soft hair and he kissed Fai back just as fiercely.

As soon as it had started, Fai pushed him away and stared at him hard. He didn't let go of the blond hair.

"Don't think you will face this alone. I got your back"

what Fai said came with strength he didn't know the blond possessed. He was impressed. And now he knew it was too late for him to back down. He was completely tied to the blond. he couldn't dream of leaving Fai behind. And neither could he imagine Fai leaving his side. Not even for the protection of the other. They would stand side by side through whatever would come their way.

* * *

because you are so awesome, I wrote this today despite the fact that I was sent home from work an hour early for feeling sick. no worries, I'll go there tomorrow again, it's not that bad. but just in case there is something awry in the update, I hope you forgive it.  
later! let me hear from you again ;)


	15. Chapter 15

so great to know so many likes this. thanks again ChouRan for encouragement, Guest8 for wishing me more sickness (kidding. albeit I was a bit queezy writing this, because there was accidental plastic melting incident in the kitchen and the smell is just grouse) and Never ending Nightmare for reviewing. I'm home alone til Thursday, so I have time to write. unless of course my computer dies... because I like to give you something you like, because you are so nice when you bother to review. I have talked enough for now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

They walked towards Fai's house this time. It had been his idea, because right now he didn't want to go straight home. Fai hadn't agreed to it right away, but he had said that it would be a good idea to change the routine sometimes and that he could come around Fai's home tomorrow morning with the bike. And Fai had finally agreed to it, clearly not wanting to argue too much right now.

He didn't mind that for once Fai backed down. He was rather stubborn himself, so naturally he had to get his way sometimes too.

They walked side by side but it didn't exactly look like they were doing better than fine. They avoided each others eyes and they didn't talk. He walked hands in his pockets and Fai with hands behind his head. It looked like Fai was calm and cheery but he noticed that the blond was a bit awkward. Not amazing, he knew how it felt to just go ahead and kiss someone without thinking. He enjoyed the little blush that was in Fai's cheeks. It should be easier for Fai than it had been to him, since at least Fai should know that he liked him. He took advantage of the fact that Fai was avoiding his stare and looked at the fine side profile. Straight nose, bright eyes and fluffy hair. He was amazed that there wasn't more girls hanging around the blond. Then again, it was possible that Tomoyo had chased them all away.  
"Please stop staring" Fai said suddenly and his cheeks turned deeper red. He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk

"Why?"

the blond huffed

"You know why"

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about" he said. Their roles were reverse now and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Fai gritted his teeth but still refusing to look at me

"I could have tormented you back then. The least you can do is be civil"

he snorted

"this isn't nearly as bad as it was for me. At least you know I won't walk out on you"

finally the blue eyes met his

"you were drunk back then. How could I be sure that you feel the same sober?" the blond said with a slight frown. He nodded

"Good point. Well. But I did answer it, didn't I?"

Fai's face went scarlet and the blond dropped his arms and simultaneously hid his face behind the smooth locks.

"You could just be horny"

he sighed. Damn the blond was insecure. He stopped and grabbed the blond's arm, making him stop too.

"Idiot." he said. Fai kept his head down so he couldn't see his face. He tightened his grip "You think I would do something like that?" he put on an offended look "I really thought you know me better than that"

the blond head snapped up and huge blue eyes stared at him and seeing his expression sadness crept into the blue eyes.

"Sorry. It's just really hard to think you could like me"

he rolled his eyes and relaxed his face.

"As I said, idiot. You have many great qualities"

the blond hyuued

"Thank you Kuro-koi!"

he yanked a blond lock

"but you also have very annoying qualities" he growled. Fai laughed airily and he couldn't stop the grin that escaped him.

"You are really different" Fai said and shook his head, making his hand slip on the lock.

"So are you" he retorted. Fai frowned

"Somehow, when you say it, it doesn't sound like a compliment"

"I wonder why" he muttered. Fai laughed again

"I have the best times when I am with you." Fai said completely serious. Sometimes the blond's mood swings amazed him. They were so quick. Absentmindedly he brushed his finger against his lip. It throbbed a bit after the forceful kiss he had gotten. He smirked

"And you are full of surprises".

Fai bowed

"Thank you. It means the world to hear you say that"

this was his chance to tease Fai. He hoped he would get a blush.

"I didn't know I was that important to you"

Fai stuttered and fell silent. He watched how Fai regrouped and met his gaze again.

"Well. You are. What are you going to do about it?" the voice was defiant but he detected the dreadful fear in it. He knew that Fai was taking a risk now. He was pleased that he didn't have to lie or break the blond's fragile heart.

"do my best to keep it that way"

there was a long silence. He had no idea what Fai had expected him to say but clearly not that. The blue eyes lost all their defenses and he could hardly breath. Fai just kept coming up with more ways to lure him closer. In trans he reached out his hand and pushed few locks behind Fai's ear, wiping the soft skin on the way. Fai just stared at him, shell shocked. He smiled a bit and pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't know how you did it. But you lured yourself into my head and heart even though I had sworn I wouldn't let anyone do that. But since you did, I don't want to let you go"

the blue eyes closed and Fai breathed out and he felt some of the tension slip away from the slender guy. He stepped back.

"And now, stop making a scene" he said, turning away and continuing their way. He knew his cheeks were burning and he would hate Fai to see it. He wouldn't hear the end of it. He didn't look, but he heard Fai's steps coming behind him. After few steps Fai came to his side and they kept walking. He didn't look right or left, he just wanted to put enough time and space between his actions and himself. It had been so cheesy and he really should have thought a bit before sputtering them out.

There was a loud screech and a car skipped partly to the sidewalk. He barely had time to curse before he grabbed Fai's hand and dashed away. Fai struggled to keep up and catch a pace but he couldn't allow them even a moments slowing down. His heart was beating so loud he heard it in his ears. Not now, not with Fai here.

"Calm down!" Fai yelled at him. He shook his head but Fai yanked his hand free and stopped, bending in double. He had no choice but to stop too, but he kept looking around nervously.

"Come on, get up" he urged Fai, who just turned his head to look at him

"It was just a car crash. Look" Fai said between gasps. He looked back and saw that Fai was right. He let out a deep breath. Thank gods for that.

"Sorry" he said, looking at Fai who was still trying to calm his breathing. The blue eyes twinkled

"Scaredy cat"

he huffed and crossed his arms

"I thought I was a dog?"

Fai rolled his eyes and straightened up

"No, actually you are a human"

"Touche". He was too relieved to continue their usual bickering. But his relief didn't last long. Fai's eyes widened

"Look out!" he heard Fai call and barely managed to duck the baseball bat that swung at his head. He turned around, back towards Fai and lifted his fists, ready to fight

"Go get help" he ordered Fai, looking at their attackers. There were six of them. Too much for him to handle, but he was certain he could buy enough time so that Fai could get away. He couldn't stomach the idea that the blond would be hurt because of him, after all he had experienced today.

"No" Fai said stern and stepped to his side. There were sweat drops on Fai's forehead from the quick dash.

"Idiot, go away!" he snapped but Fai just shook his head.

"No. I won't leave you"

he had wanted to hear those words from his friends. Or see the action. But the one person he didn't want to get it in this situation was Fai.

"Please leave" he begged but Fai ignored him

"There is just three per each. We can take it"

he didn't know what to say. But he couldn't make Fai go away. And in the situation, he really did need the help.

"Hi Kurogane. You probably know why we are here"

he snorted

"Because you are a bunch of bastards"

"You really hate it when someone is disrespectful" he heard Fai mutter.

"How can you joke now?" he said and glanced Fai. There was a flash of smile

"Easy. Just like you can show-off to them"

he grunted and focused to the guy who had talked and who was annoyed now.

"you think this is a joke? Boys, show them that we mean business"

this time Fai snorted and loudly retorted

"What a tough guy you are. Making others do your dirty job"

"Idiot" he hissed and glared the blond who just shrugged

"Just following your example. And since we are already in troubles, why not make it worth it"

he couldn't argue with that. There was no time. The boss guy had stepped back and there were the six guy with pipes and bats against them. He gritted his teeth and blocked the first swung and kicked hard to the guy's groins.

He heard a whistle

"No mercy there" the blond said

"Focus" he ordered "This is not a game" he would have wanted to look at Fai, to see how the blond was doing, but he had his hands full with fighting the others off. He could only pray that Fai knew what he was doing and that some passer-by would call for help. Fat chance since the accident was taking everyone's attention.

* * *

yeah, I am seriously thinking that I will make food tomorrow. well, you now what do if you want to cheer me up and make my day tomorrow. good Fall (season. not the incident) to all of you! thank you for your support!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi you all dear readers and even dearer reviewers. despite of how much you have liked this, I am saddened to tell you that this is the final episode of the story. I hope you care to read it to the end, even though this is the longest chapter in the whole story. and I hope you aren't too disappointed with how it ends. I tried my best.  
thank you all for your awesome reviews and your support. it has helped me get this done with such speed.  
I hope we see again later.  
from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for reviews. my respect to you.

* * *

Chapter 16

Kurogane was busy fending himself but he tried anyway to see how Fai was doing. Surprisingly well that was. They had been separated soon after the fighting began, and apparently it had been Fai's fault because the blond used some odd technique that had long reaching moves.

While he had been looking his guard had dropped too much and a punch landed in his stomach. Air was partially knocked out of him and he grunted, struggling to block the next hit. Fai had seen his incident

"Kuro-koi!" he heard the blond scream

"Focus" he bellowed back, hitting his attacker on the head and sending a glare towards Fai. But then his eyes widened "look out!" but it was too late. He had taken too much of Fai's attention to himself and a guy had sneaked close Fai and punched him hard. Straight in the eyes. He could tell it hurt like hell. Anger flared inside and madly he swung around, knocking the guys out of his way in order to stop that one guy hurting Fai more.

He reached Fai's attacker and with blood lust punched and kicked him in rapid speed. The guy fell into an unconscious pile and only then did he look at Fai who had fell to his rear.

"You okay?" he asked, breathing hard. Fai was pressing his eye with his hand

"Fine" the blond mumbled and he knew Fai was lying. Fai staggered to his feet and he watched how the visible blue eye widened and Fai pushed him

"Jerk!" Fai yelled and he understood very well why. He had totally forgotten in what situation they were in his urge to help Fai and make sure the blond was okay. They had been surrounded and if Fai had not pushed him he would have been knocked to the head with a metal pipe.

They moved so they were back to back and he heard Fai mutter

"This is not best way for me to fight. I need room"

despite the situation he was curious

"you are used to fighting?"

"Not really" Fai said and aimed a kick at someone "Ashura just made sure that I know self-defense because no one knows what can happen."

he grunted and focused back on the fight. So he wouldn't have to worry about Fai.

For a while they fought hard but there still seemed to be as many guys facing them. There must have been a back up group. He couldn't understand why he was considered such a threat that this was necessary.

Then his ears strained. Fai wasn't doing too well. He glanced at the blond after kicking someone. The injured blue eye was swelling up and the blond couldn't see through it which bothered his depth-vision, making his swings wild and poorly aimed. But Fai managed to keep the distance between the enemy anyway. Another attacked him, charging head on to him. He stepped side to avoid the guy, when he's foot got stuck and he lost his balance. One of the passed out attackers was lying on the ground and he had tripped it. He collapsed to the ground and immediately he was being hit with bats and pipes. It had been a clever scheme from the enemy he had to give them that. He used his hands to protect his head from the blows and struggled to free his leg from the loose garment it was stuck.

A heavy blow landed to his side, making him his. Something cracked and his breathing turned incredibly hard. He gasped for air, flinching at the pain it caused. He moved his hand to protect his injured side, but a metal pipe hit his arm, sending black spots dancing in his eyes and the hand fell limp, but not numb. It throbbed with pain. Another blow hit his arm and he just couldn't help but scream.

The pain was too much. He was trying his hardest not to loose his consciousness due to it but he was in no shape to protect himself anymore. He was sorry that he had dragged Fai into all this and that he couldn't even protect the blond.

When everything was growing dim he saw a flash of blue and heard a very pissed roar. He forced his eyes to focus but he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Fai. Moving at incredible speed and agile, avoiding blows and grabbing a fallen pipe from the ground the blond flocks swung in the air and dashed in the middle of the attackers. His eyes went hazy again he still heard the yells and shouts. They were of fear and hurt. And None of them came from Fai.

Then it was all silent. There was a hand touching his face. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes anymore. But the touch was soft so there wasn't many options. Gritting his teeth he draw breath. It hurt

"Fai?" his voice was barely a whisper. The hand caressed his cheek

"Yes. Don't worry. I called help. You will be okay" the blond's voice was quivering. And he heard a sob "Please don't leave me"

he opened his mouth to reassure Fai that he was fine, that he would heal in no time. But he couldn't breath to do it. And then he lost contact to it all.

He heard distant voices. It was Fai crying. He struggled but couldn't wake up wholly. Then there was a sharp pain and the voices died away again.

He opened his eyes and closed them in a heartbeat. The light hurt his eyes and the hiss that escaped him send daggers of pain to his side.

"Kurogane?" he heard a voice asking. He opened his eye a crack to peek.

"It sounds really bad coming from you"

a baffled blue eyes stared at him, blond head tilted to one side very cutely. He felt a soft smirk on his face.

"What sounds?" Fai asked.

"My name" he answered and closed his eye again. Immediately a hand grabbed his shoulder

"No, wait, don't pass out again!" Fai's voice was so desperate that he opened them again, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the ceiling lights. Soon his eyes got adjusted and he properly saw Fai sitting on a chair next to the bed he was laying. He tried to reach out his other hand to gently touch the pale skin and the swollen up eye. But his hand didn't move. He glanced down and saw that his hand was in a cast. Fai must have seen where his gaze fell

"It just broke a little. It had to be relocated because the bone ends had slipped off.."

"Fai, please don't" he didn't really need nor want to hear how badly he had been hurt. He knew it wasn't as serious as last time. Which brought to him the fact that it was thanks to Fai that he was feeling this well. And that it hadn't come free to the blond either. He felt guilt wash over him

"How's your eye?" he quietly asked. He looked away from the blue eye staring him, he couldn't face it.

"Not bad" was Fai's airy replay "It will stay neatly colored for a while, but the swelling should settle in no time"

"In days?" he asked, looking towards the blond from the corner of his eye. The blond shrugged

"Something like that"

hands were pressed against his cheeks and his head was forcibly turned towards Fai. "But don't you dare to feel bad about it. It was my decision to stay there and fight, and I am glad I did." there was a smile "and don't you think so too? After all, you would have been in trouble if it wasn't for me"

he frowned

"How did you do it? You are smaller and weaker than me"

the blond let go of him, straightened his back and lifted an eyebrow

"are you sure you want to say something like that? I could get offended you know"

he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't have been so worried if I had known you can do some self-defense"

Fai's expression didn't change. He would be great at poker with a stone face like that.

"'some'?" the blond asked coldly. He opened his mouth when Fai burst in laughter "You should have seen your face! It was adorable"

his cheeks heated up. Why was Fai calling him adorable just like that, as if it was no big deal. He frowned and looked away. He would have crossed his arms but that was impossible at the moment. He waited for the blond to rode out the laughter. It took ages, and while he was listening it, he noticed that it was a bit hysterical. He turned his head so he could see Fai. The blond was laughing so hard he was crying and he could barely breath, squeezing his sides with his the pale slender hands. He couldn't tell when the laughing turned into sobbing, despite the fact that he had watched the blond the whole time. One minute he just noticed that tears were freely running down Fai's cheeks and that one hand moved over the mouth to silence the sobs and the face turned down, hiding behind a fall of blond hair.

"Hey" he called softly. Fai just shook his head and hid his face into both hands. Helplessly he watched the slender shoulders shook violently with each rugged breath. He tried to get up but his side send white sparks dance through his vision and a strangled moan got through his tightly shut lips. Immediately a slender hand shot out and pressed him back down against the bed

"Don't..." a sob " hurt yourself anymore". He relaxed under the firm grip and waited again.

He was staring at Fai when the blond finally calmed down. The hand had stayed on his shoulder and he gave it a little kiss when the blond's breathing had steadied. Fai shook his head and tossed the blond mob away from his face, wiping the moisture from his reddened cheeks.

"You look like a mess" he stated, earning a tired giggle from Fai. The blue eye not swollen shut was now puffy and red. "Feeling better?" he asked a bit worried. Fai sighed and moved his hand away. He was already missing the comforting touch but his pride didn't allow him to ask Fai to let it be. Besides, he wanted to know what had gotten the blond so out of shape. Fai slumped down on his chair.

"Yeah, I guess." the blue eyes inspected him. "You just gave me a scare. You broke you rib rather badly. The arm was no big deal, but there was a worry that the rib could have punctured your lung. It could have affected your life forever if your lung had been damaged. Then you were unconscious for so long.." the blond let out a deep breath. "when you woke up, I was so relieved. Sorry you had to see that" the blond smiled, eyes closed, wary but satisfied. He smiled.

"I don't mind. As long as you don't force yourself to do something, I can handle a few tantrums."

Fai chuckled and he smirked. But he was curious

"But now tell me, what happened?"

the blond's smile turned a bit dark and devious. For some reason, it enchanted him. There was all this sides in Fai, and he was curious to see them all. Deal with them all. He knew the old him would throw up for how cheesy he had turned to, but he knew he was the smarter one, so he chose to ignore it. Why would he mind, when his heart was skipping beat so wonderfully just by seeing Fai like that.

"Once you were knocked down, well, I kinda let it all out. I wanted them to hurt" Fai's face read 'vendetta' all over it. It made him feel warm to know that Fai cared about him that deeply. Especially since Fai was the type to rather let himself be hurt than hurt others. The blond shrugged airily. "You were right, you are stronger and _heavier_ than me" he grunted and Fai winked at him "but Ashura has taught me humans weak points. So I don't have to wear my opponent out or hit harder than him. I only have to hit the right spot." he frowned. It sounded a lot like cheating. And he was skeptic if it would really work. Doubt must have shown, since Fai silenced him by pressing a finger against his lips "Don't try to argue. It works. How else would I be fine? And second, it was a street fight, there is no rules there. In that situation, I don't care about honor"

Fai made a valid point and he nodded in agreement.

"So you kicked their ass and called police?"

there was a dark smirk on Fai's face

"Not ass..."

he snorted in amusement. It was good that Fai hadn't been hurt and that now he knew that Fai could hold his own. It felt refreshing and awesome to know he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm glad I met you" he said without thinking. The blue eye widened hugely in shock, and then Fai's features softened

"I'm glad too"

they sat in silence for a while. Then the door opened and his parents stepped in. he swallowed. He would so get yelled at.

"You are awake!" his mother said and started crying, rushing to his bedside, nearly hugging him but remembering his injuries just in time. "I'm so happy" she mumbled and leaned on his father for support. His father glanced at Fai

"You said you would come and get us once he woke up"

Fai smiled sheepishly

"ups"

his father shook his head

"Never mind. Thanks for taking such a good care of our son" his father said. He was embarrassed. Fai just bowed his head

"My pleasure. I hate to see him down." the blue eyes trailed to him and Fai smiled softly "See you later"

he nodded

"Yeah" his eyes followed Fai when the blond walked to the door and excited.

"Son" his father said and his eyes snapped to his father. Getting his attention his father smiled "You have gotten yourself a good friend."

"I know" he muttered. He would have wanted to say that it was something more than just friendship between them, even though it was just starting. But maybe it could wait. He turned his focus on more urgent and important matter

"Will he be safe?" he asked, terror creeping to his mind. His mother wiped her eyes and smiled at him

"Of course. Don't think that we would let him go if there was any danger to him. After all, he saved you" his mother's eyes were scrutinizing. He wanted to squirm under the stare, it felt like his mother could see more of what was going on between them. They had never talked about things, so he wasn't sure how his parents would feel about it. But then his mother expression relaxed and she smiled "Make sure you won't loose him"

he grinned to his mother, grateful

"don't worry about that" he said and his mother nodded, happy. She petted his head.

"I knew that you would one day find someone for you"

he blushed and he coughed embarrassed, not meeting his mother's gaze anymore. But his father hadn't followed their conversation and was staring at mother

"What are you talking about?" she smiled at his father.

"Wait and see. You'll understand in time" she just said and winked at him. He sighed and leaned against the pillow. He had his mother at his side too. She could make father understand too. First time in ages it felt like everything was falling to places and that life was perfect. His father shook his head and looked at him again.

"He even called the police and got the attackers arrested. And he testifies too. The police will come question you too once the doctor says you are ready"

he nodded determined

"Good. About time they got what they deserved." he said venomously and his father nodded.

"Yes. Are you ready now?"

He thought a while and nodded.

"yeah. I'm fine. Let's finish it"

his father left and his mother stayed at his bedside. He didn't mind, even thought he kinda hoped that it would have been Fai there. Again it was like his mother could read his mind.  
"You'll have time to be with him. But as your mom, I want to spend time with you too before it's time you move out and get your own home"

"Mom.." he started. He wanted to voice it. It would make it more real "I... I don't know how, but... Fai..." his mother smiled encouraging."I like him" he finally splurted out.

"I know. You never looked at him the same way you looked your old friends. You have seemed happier" his mother took a hold of his hand when the door opened. "I don't judge you" police step in and her mother stood up, but bent down to kiss him on the forehead "You are my son no matter what you do or who you like"

"Thanks" it gave from the bottom of his heart. His mother nodded to him and then he had to focus on the police officer asking him question.

Later that day Fai was back in the chair next his bed. Fai had been interrogated too, according to the blond.

"I told my mother" he said suddenly. Fai had been been spacing out, probably tired of the long day and nearly asleep, and the blond just looked at him, dumbfound. He clarified "She... said she supports us" he knew he was blushing. He acted like he wasn't, hoping that it would fool the blond. The blue eye was piercing him even though he wasn't looking at it. And even though there was only one eye looking at him.

"Well" there was a mocking, a bit lazy, tone "it's good that we won't need to go to court without back up"

he looked at Fai straight on

"That's not what I meant"

the blond lifted an eyebrow

"Really? Then I have no idea what you mean, since I don't know what else we would need support"

he sighed

"not now please, I'm tired too"

Fai stretched in his chair.

"Shouldn't you go home? Isn't Ashura worried?" he asked, desperate to make that piercing blue eye stop staring at him, somehow blaming and somehow amused look in it. The blond waved his elegant hand

"Nope. You know who works in this hospital?"

he sighed

"He does" Fai nodded.

"so there is no rush for me to go anywhere. In fact, he is probably calmer if I am here where he can look after me than home alone."

he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to tell her. She just seemed to know it already." he tried to defend himself.

"Know what?" Fai asked demanding. He opened his crimson eyes

"What do you want me to say?"

Fai looked away and shrugged

"Whatever it is that we are talking about"

he closed his eyes again. Why was the blond acting offended? He hadn't thought there would be something that wrong to admit he liked Fai. His eyes snapped open and he stared the blond who was gazing to some far of world. He was just about to tell the blond what he meant to him, when Fai said out of the blue

"You would be a great ninja. I know you could have beaten them if you had just had a sword"

he snorted

"Of course I would have. They were just kids armed with pipes."

Fai shook his head

"Not the point." there was a dreamy smile "we would probably have fun together"

he growled

"You would probably tease my out of my mind"

Fai giggled

"And then you would chase me with your sword"

he lifted an eyebrow

"you have a thing with swords"

the blond grinned

"No, I have a thing with ninjas"

"Sad" he said. The blond tilted his head

"What is?"

he smirked

"I'm not a ninja"

Fai sighed exaggerating

"Well. I guess that can't be helped."

he stared the blond who was looking at him. He grinned

"I really like you" he said calmly and certain. Fai beamed up and the blue eye sparkled.

"Oh, so that's what you talked with your mother"

damn the blond was tricky sometimes. Had he really been just annoyed that he had made it clear to his mother before saying it straight and clear to the blond. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. That's what we talked about. You know you can be a real pain sometimes?"

Fai laughed and his heart felt so light and content hearing it. There was a knock on the door

"Come in" he said and the door creaked open and a man poked his head in. he had sad eyes and long dark hair.

"Hi" the man said "I'm Ashura" he nodded his greetings and the man looked at Fai. "Are you ready? We could go home"

"In a minute" Fai answered. The man nodded

"I'll bring the car at the front, okay?"

Fai smiled at the man. It wasn't a real happy smile, but it wasn't one of those wholly faked ones either. He felt pleased that Fai was more open with how he feels. It told of fondness above anything else.

"So. That's your father" he said quietly. Fai looked at him, face blank at first. Then a slow smile crept on his lips.

"Yeah." the blond said and glanced at the door "That's my father."

Fai stood up and turned back to him. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he agreed. Fai titled his head and surged down and kissed him softly on the lips. He had barely time to lick the soft lips before they pulled away, but he just wanted to taste Fai just a little bit. Fai yerked back in surprise. The blue eye was absolutely breathtaking up close, sparkling and glowing. Fai smiled at him and gave him another soft peck.

"Get better first Kuro-chuu"

he growled

"Never gonna stop with the nicknames?"

Fai shook his head

"Of course not. You said your name sounds wrong coming from me"

he was defeated. So he remained silent. Fai smiled him

"Good night" with that the blond walked to the door.

"Night" he answered, feeling oddly disappointed. He had already closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned into the pillow when the door was swung open. His eyes snapped open and heart beat like F1-engine, nearly hurting. It was just Fai standing in the door frame

"just so you know. I do like you too."

the door was shut immediately after that and he heard the quick steps running away. His heart was still beating fast, but now it was just for the thrill. Now he understood why it had been so important for Fai to hear it. It was so great to hear it from the one you love.

That night he fell asleep easily and slept blissfully.

The next day he was recharged and went home. Then back to school. The trial went fine and he was finally freed from his past. And most of it was thanks to Fai.

The next weekend he stayed at Fai's home, and in the evening they ate cookies made by Fai and drank milk. They were sitting in Fai's bed, plate next to Fai's feet. Still munching on a cookie Fai leaned his head against his shoulder.

Satisfied, he leaned his head on top of Fai's soft blond head.

"Life is good" he whispered. He felt Fai's nod against his shoulder and cheek. He grinned. Even cookies were good with Fai.

* * *

yeah ChouRan, I kinda borrowed your idea of them eating cookies. they are not in matching pajamas though... and no, I tried but I just couldn't help mentioning the real tsubasa there. I hope it doesn't bother you too much.  
I would still like to hear what you think about the chapter and the story as a whole.  
as for now, we are done. good luck to you all in whatever it is that you try to accomplish. me, I will try to one day finish all of my ongoing fics. (which don't have reviews, so I hardly find the energy to write them...good luck me on that...)  
Take care and have a splendid rest of the year!


	17. Bonus end

... I blame you Guest8 for this. I don't think this is that good, but I can't really come up with anything better when it comes to the name thing. if this ruins the neat end I did on the last chap, I'll be sad. for once I was actually happy with the end. I suck at ending stuff anyway. but you had to say please. I'm sucker for pleases. so, this one is dedicated to you Guest8.  
and to everyone else, thanks for the great reviews, I'm so happy that you liked the end and the whole thing. took ages to write it :) but here it is, a bonus end.

* * *

Finishing touches

It had been already months. Of the day when they had fought together for real. He was grateful to Fai for staying at his side. His guilt had been washed off too with time, especially after the blue eye had turned to normal and the vision on it was okay.

But he couldn't shake off the feeling that he should help Fai too. Of course he had helped Fai to get out of his shell. It had caused some issues with Fai's friends, but they had gotten used to it. Tomoyo had been of help, since she greeted the more free Fai with enthusiasm and reprimanded those who complained and tried to force Fai back into the mold. He would have used different methods to silence them than lectures, but his arm was in cast. And maybe it was for the best. Fighting would have caused just more issues.

But then he realized that he could and should help Fai. He was there again for the weekend and they were in the living room, playing some stupid board game that Fai liked when Ashura walked in

"Hi there" Ashura said and smiled. Then the man looked at Fai. "Yuui, did you finish your piano homework?"

yeah, Fai played piano. Rather well in his opinion, though he was not an expert. His eyes narrowed but he remained silent, staring Fai, trying to force him to correct the man. But Fai just smiled at the man

"Yes, dad, I did. Kuro-chen listened, he can prove I did" the blue eyes turned to him, begging. Ashura looked at him too and he gave the man a dark look.

"Yeah, Fai did his recital"

he heard a strangled gasp from the blond, and Ashura's jaw dropped. He kept staring at the man "You do remember that he is not Yuui. He is Fai"

Fai jumped up from the sofa

"Shut up you idiot!"

there was so much pain, hurt and anguish in the voice that he feared his heart would crack hearing it. And knowing he was causing this to Fai. But he had to change things. He had to free Fai too. Ashura looked between them, opening and closing his mouth, at a complete loss

"But..." the man stuttered "Yuui...?"

he felt sorry for the man. But it couldn't be helped.

"Yuui is dead." he said sternly. He watched how the man's eyes traveled between him and Fai. He stood up too just in time to grab a hold on Fai's arm and keep him from running to the man. He knew Fai was grateful to Ashura, that the blond hated to see the man hurt, but he hated to see Fai hurt. He only hoped that Ashura was worth Fai's attachment and would accept the blond as Fai, not as his son.

Fai struggled in his hold, hitting him and squirming to get free. But he just tightened his grip. The man looked at Fai, blinking.

"I'm...sorry" then the man rushed out of the room, and by the sound of it, out of the house. When the door was banged shut, all spirit drained out of the blond. If he hadn't been holding onto Fai, he would have fallen to the floor.

"Oi" he called alarmed "What's wrong?"

Fai yanked his arm, and he did let go. Fai pressed his face in his hands, fisting his front bangs in iron hard grip.

"What's wrong?!" Fai screeched, voice cracking. "How can you ask that? You just ruined everything!"

"I didn't... " he tried to comfort Fai and place a hand on his shoulder, but Fai swatted it away.

"You did! Why did you have to do it?!" now the blue eyes looked at him, accusing and cold, tears falling down on them. Last time he had seen Fai cry was at his bedside at the hospital. He recalled how foolishly he had thought that all hardships would be bygone then. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Because. It's not right that he doesn't know you"

Fai's lip quivered, but the eyes were flashing lighting and daggers.

"It's not right for you to tear everything down for a whim"

he crossed his arms

"It was not a whim. I want to help you like you helped me"

Fai snorted

"Except that you needed help, I don't!"

he crouched down, being level with Fai

"Yes you do. You have been amazing, facing all your friends without the pretense. You have to do it once more, then you are done. And I want to help you with that"

they stared each others down. And he won, but he couldn't feel completely happy about it. Fai looked down, biting his lip hard.

"What if he throws me out?"

he ruffled the soft blond hairs

"then you can stay at my place until he realizes how much he is missing and comes begging you back"

there came a wet and choking laugh from Fai

"That won't happen"

he moved his hand to Fai's chin and lifted Fai's head up, making Fai look into his eyes again

"He loves you"

Fai shook his head, escaping his hold

"How could you know?" the blue eyes were hesitant, but he saw hope there. It brought grin to his lips

"Because I can see it. I know the feeling myself"

Fai stared him wordlessly. He watched how the words sunk in. his grin widened when it hit the mark and Fai's eyes widened and the pale cheeks got a pink tinge to them.

"I... you..." Fai fell silent. Then a deep sigh emitted from the slender body and Fai leaned forward, leaning the blond head against his shoulder, breath tickling his neck "I hope you are right." the blond said quietly. He had hoped that his indirect confession would have cheered Fai up a bit, but apparently the blond was really worried. He wasn't that much. Fai was Fai. How could Ashura had lived with him for years and not grow fond of Fai as Fai. He put his hand on top of Fai's head.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Fai let out another sigh

"I forgive. But I'm scared"

he petted the soft locks but didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make any promises to Fai, in case Ashura would be a nutcase and not see Fai's value.

They stayed there a good while. Then Fai pulled away, not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe you should go home now"

he shook his head

"Not gonna. I started this, I am going to see this true." he took a hold of Fai's hand, giving it a squeeze "I won't let you back out on this in case it would be possible"

Fai sighed but didn't pull his hand away.

"How long have you been able to read my mind?" the blond asked quietly. He snorted

"it's not that hard. You generally have only one thought at a time in your little head"

Fai smacked his head lightly and he smirked. Fai had stood up and smiled down on him. Not happy, but not angry either.

"So." Fai said "What do you want to do now?"

he nodded towards the game

"We could finish that"

Fai didn't look eager, but nodded anyway.

Hours passed and it was as clear as day that Fai was not concentrating. He couldn't blame the blond though. So he just let it be. Then the front door creaked open and Fai jumped to his feet, rushing to the door. He followed slower and stood at the hallway's entry, watching the two. Fai was staring the man, looking for a sign on what the man was feeling. Ashura looked beaten. The smile he offered Fai was weak.

"Hi. Have you eaten?"

Fai nodded swallowing. Eager Fai asked

"Do you want some? I don't think it has cooled off too much"

his heart clenched for Fai. The blond was so willing to make sure that Ashura was okay. So worried that their relationship was gone. Ashura shook his head.

"No. thanks"

the man took away his shoes and stepped pass Fai and towards him. Seeing him in the doorway the man stopped, looking him. Then to his surprise the man's eyes teared up. Ashura clamped a hand over his mouth to silence a sob. Then Ashura spun around and took Fai into a tight hug

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Fai"

Fai looked at him questioningly over the man's shoulder. He shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea what was going on. But when the man shook with the ragged breath Fai smiled and hugged the man back

"It's okay dad" this time Fai's voice had different warmth in it when saying dad. Earlier it had been a bit strained and sad. Just like the man had noticed the difference too, he pulled away, keeping Fai at arm's length

"You forgive me?"

Fai smiled and nodded

"You are still my father"

the man smiled back at the blond and he grinned at his spot. It seemed he had done the right thing. And it looked like now Fai would finally have the real family he would have deserved all those years ago. He turned and went to Fai's room to give the two some privacy. He shouldn't put his nose on everything.

Later the door opened and Fai stepped in. a bit wobbly but beaming. He looked at the blond

"you okay?"

Fai nodded

"Yes. He was sorry that he has forced me to take Yuui's place. He said that there have been times when he sees that what he does is wrong, but that he just couldn't have faced the reality. Until you forced him to it. When he left, he had roamed around a park he used to go with Yuui. Where he has never been with me. Sitting on a bench there he finally said goodbye to Yuui and let him rest in peace. And then he called to a shrink. With money, you can buy time. So he did. He will be seeing shrink more."

he nodded.

"Makes sense" he stared the blond hard "Are you okay with things?"

the blond frowned and for a moment his heart stopped. So the blond was anyway mad at him, and he had gone too far. But then Fai beamed at him

"Yeah. I think things are going to get better. It would be great if I could hear my name more often for him. And if I don't have to do things just because Yuui did."

he stepped closer and sensing his thought, the blond jumped at him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around the slender form and hugged back

"I'm happy for you" he said honestly. Fai giggled

"I'm happy for me too" Fai pulled away a bit. He loved the smile on the blond's face. It made the blue eyes so clear and bright, sparks dancing in them and the sweet pink lips curled so nicely. He gave Fai a little kiss on the lips. Fai wrapped hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He felt a tongue licking his lips and he gently bit it. Fai gasped and pulled away.

They stared each others in the eyes again. Then Fai shook his head, the blond locks tingling his nose.

"I never want to loose you" the blond said seriously. So this was his indirect answer to his indirect confession. He didn't mind it being so slyly done. It was Fai anyway. Things would never be too easy with him. Never boring. He smirked

"You won't"

* * *

so all you guys, which end do you like better? was this any good? thank you for bothering to still review :)

and thanks for signing to be my stalker, my stories welcome you. I'm already planning more kurofai, so I'm not done yet. even though I really should finish the beyblade ones I have... OTL


End file.
